Introducing the Choreographer
by NayasD-O-double-G
Summary: Brittany just moved out of her parent's house into a new apartment. She finally feels grown up and is ready to tackle whatever life throws at her. Santana is the most popular girl in school even if she is in the glee club. What happens when Mr Schue enlists the help of his friend Brittany, to choreograph the glee club for their upcoming competitions? Brittana fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**Chapter One**

"Santana!" A voice called from behind. "Wait up!"

Santana turned around in the school corridor and smiled when she saw her star quarterback boyfriend running towards her.

"You're going to make me late for class." She said playfully swatting his shoulder.

"Sorry babe, I just wanted a 'see you later kiss.' He said with his signature goofy smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes and pecked the boy on the lips. "There, I'll see you in glee club." She smiled and set off on her way to her next class.

Santana was in her senior year at William McKinley High School. She was the head cheerleader of the Cheerio's, who were working towards their fourth consecutive win at nationals. She was the most popular and one of the most feared girls in the school. She had been dating the most popular boy, Finn Hudson, off and on over the past year. Although their popularity sank a little when they joined the glee club in their sophomore year being the hot power couple of the school had their reputation once again at the top of the totem pole.

Santana entered her classroom, and sat up the back next to her best friend/nemesis, Quinn Fabray. They had an interesting relationship to say the least. Quinn was a very pretty girl, hazel eyes, fair complexion, and long blonde hair often in a high pony. She was also a cheerleader and her and Santana always seemed to be in competition with one another, whether it was for head cheerleader, a solo in glee club or even for her boyfriend Finn. They didn't trust each other but when they wanted to they made a great team and both being cold and bitchy, they didn't have many other actual friends, (apart from those in Glee Club but none with high status, which was very important to both girls.)

"It's only our second week into senior year and Sue's already added two extra days for cheer practise." Quinn whispered as Santana opened her history text book.

"Yeah I heard," Santana whispered just as quietly. "I hope it doesn't interfere with Glee club."

Quinn nodded and started taking notes from the white board. They had both joined glee originally to spy on and sabotage the club for Sue, However both girls found themselves enjoying singing and dancing, not to mention it was a place where they were actually seen as the people they weren't just the 'Hot bitchy cheerleaders.'

* * *

Brittany put her camera bag on the couch and sat the last box marked 'lounge' in the open plan living room of her new apartment. The rent was expensive but fortunately for the blonde she had just returned from a tour with her idol Brittney Spears, which had her make enough money to last her for a little while, although she'd have to find another job soon-ish.

"I can't believe you're leaving us." Her mother said almost in tears.

"Mom, I'm 23 years old I can't live with you forever."

"Your room will always be ready for you if you do decide it's too soon to be moving out." Her father smiled softly trying not to become as emotional as his wife.

"Thanks, I love you both and I'm going to miss you and Julia but I'm ready to become completely independent. Please be excited for me."

"Oh we are honey! It's just upsetting seeing our oldest become an adult but we are so proud of you." Brittany smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "I don't know what I'll do when Julia moves out as well."

"Go on a well deserve holiday." Her father joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile. "You'll be fine."

"When does Hannah move in?" her mother asked. "Has she brought her belongings over yet?"

Hannah was Brittany's long term girlfriend they had been together for two years and decided it was time they moved out of their parents and rented a place together.

"Yep, she's at work at the moment and doesn't finish until 2am so she'll start unpacking tomorrow." Brittany smiled.

"I worry about her late hours, Brittany." Her mother stated, "It can't be good for her."

"She'll be fine, I'll be fine, and we'll be fine." She assured. "You're worrying too much Mom." Brittany sighed. Her mother nodded in agreement as she pressed her lips into a smile. She hugged her daughter as they said their goodbyes. Once her parents had left Brittany finally took in her surroundings. She spun around in circles with her arms spread out and head thrown back in the spacious room now cluttered with moving boxes. She was finally going to be an adult, like with bills and responsibilities. It was scary but at the same time it felt really good. She stopped twirling and looked around at the cardboard boxes. It was time to start unpacking parts of her old life into her new one and hopefully moving forward into new and exciting things.

* * *

Santana walked into Glee club. She noticed the very annoying Rachel Berry pestering Finn again.

"Listen here, dwarf!" Santana said frustrated that the small, brunette, diva was once again trying to steal her boyfriend. "Take that disgusting plaid skirt and that love sick puppy look on your face to the other side of the room, away from my man before I take that headband of yours and shove it so far up your-"

"Santana!" Finn interrupted. "She was just asking if we wanted to go to a party while her Dads are away."

Santana laughed. "Puh-lease, a 'party' at Berry's? More like a snooze fest."

Rachel stood up from her chair next to Finn and straightened her skirt. "Santana, I'll have you know, that my parties are very fun." She said matter of fact. Santana scoffed. "If I invited more people than those in the glee club they'd be the talk of the town, but my parties are exclusive, VIP if you will." She paused as if she knew she was only setting herself up for Santana's criticism and hurtful quips. "But if it helps, Noah is helping me organise it."

"Puck's party? Now that sounds more enticing." She smirked knowing Noah Puckerman threw the best parties in Lima, maybe even Ohio. "Fine I'm in."

Rachel gave a small appreciative smile and nodded, she walked over to the other side of the room to sit next to Artie, like Santana had told her to.

Santana sat next to her boyfriend, smugly watching as Rachel crossed her arms in disapproval of the couple.

A few moment later their teacher Will Schuester entered the room.

"Alright guys! It's time to start getting ready for Sectionals. We need a set list, choreography and team work." He beamed. "This year's finally going to be our year, I just know it!"

"Mr Shcue?" Mike said putting his hand in the air.

"Yes?" Mr Schuester asked as he nodded for the tall, handsome, Asian boy to continue.

"I know in previous years I've helped with all the choreography but with football, my parents on my back about study and being a member of the Brainiacs the school's academic decathlon club. I just don't think I can fit it in this year."

"We're screwed" Puck said resting his head against the back wall.

"That's understandable Mike." Mr Schue said, which is why I have enlisted the help of a friend of mine, she's a dancer and will be hear next week to help us with choreography.

"Great," Santana said sarcastically. "I can't wait for some thirty-something, out of work, old dancer, with her dinosaur moves, to show us how to be completely out of touch, wowing the judges by teaching us olden day waltzes." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"First of all Santana," Mr Schue started. "Thirty-something is not old. Secondly, not all my friends are as 'old' as me. You'll be please to know she's actually twenty three. Happy? Settled?"

"Hmmph," Santana mumbled. "She's probably really bad if she's taking her time to help us and not being famous somewhere."

"Well I think it's wonderful she's taking time out of her probably very busy schedule to help us. I can't wait to share some of my ideas with her." Rachel said enthusiastically as the club groaned in unison.

"Please let her be hot." Artie pleaded to nobody in particular.

"Alright that's enough. Set list lets go. Let's brainstorm some ideas." Mr Schue said writing an idea of his own (Journey Songs) on the white board.

After glee club Santana returned home from school and flopped on her bed. She was exhausted, being on the Cheerios, in glee club, being popular and holding up a façade all day was hard work. Santana heard her phone buzz on the bedside table beside her head, she clumsily fumbled for it trying to move as little as possible but it actually made the task more difficult. Finally she reached it and unlocked the screen to see a new message.

**From Finn: **_Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight? Love you _

She groaned, she didn't have the energy. She was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't as in love with Finn as she thought. She was still waiting to feel those things people described when they were in love, the fireworks, tingles, nerves, the butterflies, the warmth. She'd forced herself to try and love Finn for over a year, but he just annoyed her and she didn't feel a spark. Even when they had sex there was no connection, they weren't making love they were going through the motions to get each other off. Well to get him off. She was always left unsatisfied and disappointed. To be honest she probably would have broken up with the guy months ago but she needed him to boost her popularity.

**To Finn: **_Sorry not tonight, I'm really tired. X_

She sat her phone down on the bed next to her and hoped that one day she'd feel happy and normal.

* * *

Brittany stirred and awoke to Hannah getting into their new bed.

"Hey baby." Brittany croaked in a sleepy voice as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and nuzzled close to her. She loved almost everything about Hannah. So she would sometimes dismiss Brittany's opinion or get caught up in her own problems that she didn't realise when Brittany was upset. Everyone has flaws, right? But everything else made up for it like her black short hair that was styled kind of like younger Justin Bieber's. When He had the floppy swiped fringe to the side. Or the fact she had tattoos, which stood out against her fair skin, Brittany thought they were really sexy. She had too many to count and her right arm was covered with a sleave from her shoulder to elbow. She had green eyes that Brittany would often get lost in and pink, lushes lips that made Brittany stare every time she spoke or smiled. More importantly, she was funny, protective and could be really sweet when she wanted to be.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." Hannah said as she got comfy.

"But now I'm awake and I want to talk to you." Brittany pouted.

"Ok babe." Hannah sighed.

"How was work?" Brittany asked kissing her girlfriends shoulder.

"The usual, drunk people, spilled drinks, people telling me their life stories. How was unpacking?"

"Like, the worst job in the world! It's so boring and we have so much stuff." Brittany sighed.

"Well good because I would hate to move in here with nothing." Hannah joked.

"Oh do you remember Will Schuester?" Hannah wasn't surprised at Brittany's random change of subject. She would often get off topic or say something weird, which would take a while for Hannah to understand.

"Was he that guy from that dance class you used to teach? And you went to get coffee with a few times."

"Yep, that's the one! Well he rang today and-"

"He so wanted to get in your pants Britt."

"Eww no he didn't! He's like ten years older than me. We're just friends."

"Britt you're so naïve. Anyway what did he want?" Brittany frowned. She didn't like Hannah telling her Will wanted to sleep with her. He had taken a dance class she used to teach before she went on tour. They had hit it off and got coffee a few times as friends. Will had never made a move, he knew Brittany was taken and he also confided in her about a woman named Emma that he worked with, who he was in love with but the timing was always wrong.

"Anyway he wanted to know if I wanted to help teach some of his show choir students some choreography for their competitions and I said yes!" she said excited to get back into dancing again.

"Oh that's great news Britt!" Hannah said. "I know you saved a lot of the money you earned on tour but I was getting worried because it will run out one of these days and I can't pay for everything alone. How much do you get for doing this?"

"No, I'm volunteering Hannah." Brittany said nervously. She had no idea her girlfriend had been stressing about money.

"What? Brittany they're using you, you should be paid!" She said incredulously.

"Why are you always so negative?" Brittany Huffed and rolled over facing away from the tattooed woman. She was really looking forward to being able to dance again with people that shared her passion for the arts and Hannah was belittling it. "And I will get a job soon!" She added angrily.

"Ok good. I'm just looking out for you, there's no need to get mad."

Brittany didn't want to start an argument she hated fighting. Even though she was frustrated she said "Uh-huh." And closed her eyes trying to fall into a deep sleep where she could dream of dancing and her girlfriend actually supporting her choices.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon, the glee club were sitting on the stage in the auditorium waiting for Mr Schue and his dance friend to arrive.

Santana was sitting next to Finn, he had his arm around her shoulder and his other hand on her thigh. She knew other girls said they felt safe being in their boyfriends arms but the Latina was feeling more and more uncomfortable as time went on. It became clear, as she got older, that something wasn't right. Their relationship felt wrong. _What's wrong with me? _She thought to herself. _My boyfriend is one of the hottest guys in school, he's popular, caring and good to me, why can't I just love him? _

"Hey, is everything alright?" Finn asked sensing the Latina tense.

"Yeah, yeah fine. I've just been really tired lately and it's messing with me a bit." She said trying to convince herself as well.

"Santana I was wondering if you wanted to go to breadsticks tonight. Kurt's staying at Blaine's and Mom and Burt are in Washington doing congress stuff so we'd have the place to ourselves and you know it's been a while since we… you know."

Santana internally cringed… _Not a good reaction to your boyfriend wanting to spend time with you and be intimate, _she scolded herself. She really wanted to love Finn. He was the perfect guy, everyone thought so, even Quinn who had fussy taste in men. _Maybe I'm not trying hard enough _she thought. She decided she'd just have to try harder and one day maybe she'd wake up completely head over heels in love with him.

"Santana?" Finn asked shaking the Latina from her thoughts.

Before she could answer Mr Schue and a young woman walked into the room. Santana couldn't help but stare. The woman was beautiful, nothing like she had expected. She had her blonde hair thrown up in a messy pony tail, not much make up on, a little eyeliner and some lip gloss. She was wearing black three quarter work out leggings, a plain white t-shirt and sneakers. Santana's eyes traced the woman's legs, they were long and toned, her eyes made their way to the blonde's face. Her smile was contagious and made the Latina's lips tug at the corners. The woman's eyes were piercing and Santana really wanted to get closer to the blonde to see what colour they were.

"Everyone this is Brittany." Mr Schue announced.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go… Let Brittana begin :D  
Thanks for reading and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites!**

**Chapter Two**

"Everyone this is Brittany." Mr Schue announced.

"Hi!" Brittany smiled brightly at the students, she was really nervous but at the same time she could hardly contain her excitement.

The students waved and said their 'hellos'. They didn't seem too scary.

"On behalf of the entire glee club I would like to say welcome and we look forward to working with you." A short brunette walked up to Brittany and held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany said shaking her hand. She had to admit this girl was a little off putting with her forwardness.

"What are your credentials?" The shorter girl asked eyeing Brittany eagerly.

"Umm well, I-" Brittany started, she was a little overwhelmed.

"Leave her alone Berry." A very beautiful, dark haired girl in a cheerleading uniform, cuddling with a tall, fairly handsome looking boy, interrupted. "Go back to your hole in the ground or wherever Hobbits live." That earned a few giggles from her class mates. Brittany frowned she was grateful that the student had told Rachel to leave her alone but she didn't like the fact she had to insult her to do it.

Rachel was about to reply when two boys walked quickly onto the stage.

"Sorry we're late Mr Schue!" A boy wearing a bowtie and too much hair gel apologised. "Coach Sue was trying to convince us to join the Cheerios again. She said she needed males that wouldn't be distracted by looking up the girls skirts."

Brittany looked at the two cheerleaders in the room, she could see why boys would be tempted to look up their skirts. They were hot! Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. She knew ogling students, who she hoped weren't minors, wouldn't make a very good first impression.

"It's Ok Blaine, we were just getting started." Will said.

"Oh my goodness!" The other boy who had just arrived squealed as he stared at Brittany and clapped his hands together turning the other student's attention to him.

Brittany wasn't sure why the boy was acting so excitedly but he was staring at her so she thought it would be polite to smile.

"You- I swear you look like a dancer who was on tour with Brittney Spears!" His grin grew even wider. "I was there and I remember you because when I wasn't watching Brittney herself I was watching you! You're amazing! I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Uh, thanks. My name is also Brittany." She replied and withheld the story of how her name was also Brittney Spears. Well Brittany Spierce.

"Girl, tell me you're playin'? You were really on tour with her? Dang!" A boy in a wheelchair said raising his hand in the air in some sort of _wanna be gangster_ move.

"Yep." Brittany Shrugged. She was honoured to have been on tour with her idol but it was kind of old news now and she didn't like to brag.

The club all started talking at once. Some to one another and some were asking Brittany question after question.

"Guys, that's enough!" Mr Schue yelled over the noise. "We're not here to hassle Brittany, right now we need to work on the choreography." The students moaned and stood up.

"I've listened to the songs you're performing," Brittany said as she stood confidently in front of the students. "And worked out a routine to the three of them. There will still be some things to iron out and fix later on, like the transitioning between songs, but for right now let's get the steps down." The theme the club had chosen was the Jackson family. They were starting with 'ABC' by the Jackson Five, followed by 'Control' by Janet Jackson and finishing off with 'Man in the Mirror' by Michael.

Brittany led the group of twelve student through the steps of the first song that she had previously planned. She was surprised to see them actually listening to her and taking it seriously. They were hard workers. They sung their parts as they moved to the music.

"Wow, I'm blown away by their talent!" Brittany said to Will as she stopped to watch the students run through the number by themselves.

"They're great kids, each and every one are so special and talented in their own unique way."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Alright guys, let's take a breather and then I'll come around and help you with the parts you're struggling with." Brittany felt proud of herself, she sounded like a teacher and the kids seemed to respect her. This was going to be a lot easier than she thought.

* * *

"Hey guys," Puck said in a hushed voice as he sat down with Finn, Santana, Quinn and Sam. "I was thinking-"

"Well that's a change." Santana joked.

"Shut it Lopez, here me out," Santana rolled her eyes but nodded for him to continue. "I was thinking we could invite that dance chick, Brittany, to Rachel's party this weekend. She seems cool and Schue said she was twenty-three, so she could hook us up with booze."

"Why can't you just get the alcohol?" Sam asked. "You normally do."

"Because I can't get caught or they'll send me back to Juvy… or jail… I can't remember, I should have listened but the point is, I'm done for if I get caught."

"Good thinking man." Finn patted his best friends shoulder.

"Whatever, you've turned into the pussy I've always known you were, Puckerman." Santana scoffed.

"Well you have a fake ID, Santana," Quinn interjected. "Why don't you buy the alcohol for once?" This was why she and Quinn could never label their friendship as just 'best friends.' If there was one thing Santana could trust with Quinn, it would be that the blonde would call her out or turn on her every opportunity she got. She didn't blame her though, Santana did the same to the hazel eyed cheerleader. They had been in competition for years and this was just how they worked.

Finn, Sam, Puck and Quinn were all staring at Santana. "Fine, let's invite her." She huffed giving into Quinn's manipulation. She really didn't want to risk getting caught either.

"Wait, how do we know she'll be cool with it?" Sam asked. The five of them turned to look at Brittany. She was laughing at something Mr Schue said. Santana couldn't help but smile at the woman, she looked so cute. Santana had a strange urge to be the woman's friend. She wanted to know all about her, she wanted the dancer to like her as well. She'd never really wanted to become someone's friend so badly. She didn't think much of it though because like Puck said, she seemed cool.

The glee club were going through the routine. Brittany was walking around helping everyone individually. Santana was impressed with the choreography the blonde had put together and the way she went about teaching it. She thought for sure, the judges would be impressed at sectionals this year. Santana looked at her boyfriend a couple of people over, in between Mercedes and Tina. He wasn't a dancer, he was about as graceful as an elephant. _No an elephant would be a lot more graceful than him, _she thought.

"Hi, do you need some help?" Santana was startled from her thoughts by the sweet sounding voice that had been teaching the club choreography for the past hour. She realised she had stopped dancing while she was cringing at the sight of her boyfriend almost knocking Tina over with his 'dance moves.' Santana turned to find the source of the voice and was relieved when she was met by two sparkling light blue eyes. She didn't know why it was so important to find out what the colour of Brittany's eyes were but she was glad she knew and they were almost breathtaking… if Brittany was a guy, they of course would be.

"Uh, yeah I guess on the chorus I might need a little guidance." She shrugged, playing it cool.

"Sure." Brittany smiled taking in how truly beautiful this girl was. She wasn't being a perv, it was just a fact. This girl was gorgeous! She had really dark brown eyes, they seemed deep and soulful, like they were full of mystery and secrets. Her lips were plump and shining from her lip gloss, they really complemented her features and made her that much more stunning.

Brittany helped Santana through her moves. Santana found herself very aware of her own body when Brittany was in close proximity or when the woman would touch her, guiding her arm or head to where it should be. She felt like she had forgotten how to breathe, her heart rate had picked up, even though her movements weren't vigorous. She struggled to swallow and she felt tingles when Brittany's touch met her skin, even if it was just for a second. She shrugged it off thinking it was probably because the blonde intimidated her, she was in her element, she knew what she was doing and Santana didn't want to look stupid and of course Brittany knew Brittney Spears… _what's not intimidating about that?_

"You got it!" Brittany beamed at the Latina. Santana wondered if it was just her or if everyone could sense how the blonde made the room seem somehow brighter. Those piercing blue eyes probably had something to do with it. "Well done…" Brittany dragged out the 'n' of done indicating for the Latina to introduce herself.

"Oh, I'm Santana." She said catching on.

"Nice to meet you and well done today!"

"Thanks." Santana said bashfully.

Brittany moved on to help Sam and Santana finally relaxed. She wondered why she felt so weird around Brittany, she felt almost… nervous? And why was she feeling intimidated? People were unsettled by her, not the other way around.

The class went through the routine one more time before they were dismissed. Santana picked up her back pack and walked over to Finn who was getting some extra tips for his dancing off Mike. She chanced a glance at Brittany on her way to her boyfriend. The blonde was taking a drink from her water bottle, her eyes met the Latina's and she stopping drinking to smile at her. Santana's heart skipped a beat, she smiled shyly before quickly looking away and wrapping her arms around Finn's waist. _What the hell was that? _She thought as she started to internally freak out. She'd had these kind of feelings before, like when she saw Scarlett Johansson in movies or when she returned her jeans to the store she brought them from. The girl behind the counter was really pretty and had seemed cool so Santana shopped there for the next three months trying to get to know the girl a little more each time. Turned out she was a bitch but anyway those feelings were because she wanted to be like these woman or be their friend or something. _That's what they were, that's what this is,_ the Latina assured herself.

"Hey, what's the hug for?" Finn asked, surprised that his non-affectionate girlfriend had initiated a hug. He pulled her close waiting for her response.

"Can't a girl just hug her amazing boyfriend?" Santana said feigning a smile. "Let's get out of here."

Finn thanked Mike for his help and the couple left the stage and walked out of the auditorium. Santana didn't dare look back but she was sure she could feel those ocean blues watching her leave.

* * *

Brittany arrived home. She and Hannah had spent most of the weekend unpacking, they were almost done. They just had a few more things to put away in the kitchen and the bedroom but first they had to buy a chest of drawers for more storage in their room. She opened the door to find Hannah on the couch drinking a beer. She didn't work Monday's.

"Hey Hun." Brittany said kicking her shoes off and dropping her bag next to the door.

"Nah uh." Hannah scolded. "Put your shit away, I'm not living in a messy house."

Brittany sighed and put her shoes and bag away. She'd come to realise it was going to take time to adjust to living with each other.

She sat down next to Hannah and kissed the tattooed woman on the cheek.

"How did teaching horny teens to become even more sexual in their movements go?" Hannah laughed.

Brittany slightly smiled but it faded quickly, sometimes she didn't find Hannah funny at all, sometimes she could just be really offensive.

"It was good, they were really talented and seemed to want to listen and learn." Hannah nodded and smiled. She leaned in to give Brittany a kiss on the lips.

"I made chocolate brownies for dessert, your favourite." Hannah said taking a sip of her beer and playing with Brittany's fingers.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Brittany said excitedly bouncing on the couch.

"Anything for you babe." She smiled setting her beer on the coffee table. "I love you." She whispered, pulling Brittany by the t-shirt in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Brittany murmured against the other woman's lips.

* * *

Finn and Santana were making out on his couch.

"So how about that date at Breadstix? Finn asked pulling away from Santana.

"How about we skip the date and go up to your room right now?"

"Uh… ok… yeah, cool." Finn spluttered.

The next thing Santana knew she was on her back on Finn's bed, he was on top of her kissing her neck. She felt the bulge in Finn's pants harden and clenched her eyes closed knowing what was about to happen. She tried her hardest to clear her mind, to not over think everything like she had been lately. She didn't know what was happening to her, she and Finn had slept together plenty of times and she could always go through with it but something was gnawing at her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on but a feeling telling her she should stop.

"I can't." She said suddenly and wriggled out from underneath Finn.

"What?" he said confused and sat up. His breathing was still heavy and his lips were a little swollen from their make out session.

"I-I just remembered I have to do something." Santana said readjusting her pony tail and standing up. She felt tears prickling her eyes and left the room before Finn could see them pooling and threatening to escape.

She grabbed her bag at the front door and threw on her shoes. She jumped in her car and drove as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She arrived at a white weatherboard house. She parked in the driveway and wiped the tears from her face. She rubbed her thumbs under her eyes making sure to collect the smudged mascara. She walked up to the door and knocked hesitantly.

The door swung open, a surprised looking Puck stood in front of her. "Santana?"

"Is anyone else home?" She asked, her voice was low and monotone.

"No?" he said curiously. Santana sighed in relief.

"I need you to have sex with me." Santana blurted just above a whisper.

"What?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"I need to see something Ok? You can't tell anyone. I just- I need you to do this for me." Santana knew how stupid this idea was but it was the only thing she could think of. She'd had sex with a few random guys on the football team before she was with Finn but she didn't get to know them so they felt meaningless. She needed to sleep with someone she was fond of, someone she might gain feelings for that were stronger than a friendship. She figured it was more likely to fall for someone who was already a friend. She knew it would have consequences but she need to feel something other than numbness. She was desperate.

"Umm, Ok." Puck said shocked at the girl standing in front of him. It wasn't the Santana he was used to seeing, this Santana seemed scared and upset. "I've been trying to get you into bed for years, I'm glad you've finally seen the light." He said cockily. He should have been worried about sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend or why Santana looked so vulnerable but all he could think was how hot she looked and how he'd waited a very long time to get into her pants.

Santana laid there in Puck's bed afterward. She felt guilty for cheating, she felt ashamed for running out from Finn's bed just to jump in his best friend's. She was known for not caring about what others thought or felt but deep down that's not who she was, deep down she really did care. She felt even more emotionless than earlier, being with Puck hadn't changed anything. She decided she'd have to accept that maybe she just couldn't love, maybe she'd be loveless forever and never have a full-fledged orgasm, a deep connection with someone or feel those butterflies people raved about. She didn't dare move until she heard the soft snores of Puck next to her. She got up and got dressed as quickly as possible. She had never felt so down before. She felt like her world was falling apart, she was riddled with guilt and also sadness that she'd never experience the joy and happiness other couples felt. She was convinced she was incapable of falling in love.

* * *

"Babe!" Hannah said as she rolled off her girlfriend. "If that's what I get for making you brownies I'm going to do it more often."

Brittany smirked and tried to settle her breathing. She stood up from the couch and put on her clothes that had been tossed carelessly on the floor earlier.

"Where are you going?" Hannah frowned.

"I haven't taken any photos since we moved and I'm in the mood to get creative." She shrugged.

"I swear you spend more time with than camera than you do with me." Hannah sighed.

Brittany pouted, she didn't mean to make her girlfriend jealous of a camera. She had taken a liking to photography in her junior year of High School. It was a hobby at first but soon became a passion. "I guess it can wait." She said.

"No Britt, its fine but make sure you're back in time for dinner." Brittany nodded eagerly and kissed Hannah on the lips before heading out the door to find some inspiration.

* * *

**A/N: I know :( **** Santana's breaking my heart but she's heading in the right direction to self-discovery. Next chapters nicer I promise.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favs means a lot.**

**Chapter three**

Santana walked in her front door. She felt like crap. She made her way to the dining room and sat her bag and key on the table.

"Hey miji." Her mother said walking into the dining room. She was dressed in black pants, white button up shirt and heels. She always prided herself on looking smart. Santana was sitting there, resting her elbows on the table and supporting her head in her hands. "Is everything OK." Mrs Lopez asked and sat across from her daughter.

Santana lifted her head from her hands to look at her mother. "Why is love so hard?" She asked and felt a shake in her voice.

"Oh baby," The older woman cooed. "I'm not going to tell you that life is easy or even love, but I think you know you love someone when it's hard. In my opinion, that's when you realise someone is worth all the pain and effort." Santana listened intently to her mother's words and felt the safety in the older woman's eyes.

"Mami," she paused to take a deep breath. "I don't think I love Finn." She blurted.

"Aww that's a shame," her mother smiled gently and reached across the table to hold Santana's hand. "You were such a cute couple."

"Really?" Santana asked she had never really known her mother's opinion on their relationship.

"No, not really." She said squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry but the two of you sort of seemed an odd couple." She smiled sympathetically.

Santana couldn't help but let a snort of laughter escape at her mother's honesty. She bobbed her head in agreement. Her mother always gave the best advice and was very supportive of her. She was a very honest person and she would make jokes at the right times or hug Santana when she needed it. This was the one person she could speak to about almost anything.

"What if I can't love? What if there's something wrong with me?" Santana said, her bottom lip began to tremble and her sight blurred as tears welled in her eyes. She retracted her hand from her mother to cross her arms against her stomach, seeking some sort of comfort.

Mrs Lopez frowned at her obviously troubled daughter. She made her way to the side of the table where Santana sat and took the seat next to her. She pulled her daughter into a hug as Santana burst into tears. She couldn't imagine what had given her daughter the idea that she was incapable of love.

Once Santana had calmed down Mrs Lopez began to speak.

"Hiji, look at me." She put her finger under Santana's chin and lifted it gently so the Latina met her soft brown eyes. "Of course you're capable of love darling. One day you will find someone very special and you will call me up from wherever you are telling me about how you've found your knight in shining armour. I bet you won't be able to shut up about them but I won't mind because I'll be just as happy as you will be." Santana shook her head, she didn't believe her mother. "Yes, Santana, it will happen. Just because you're not in love with Finn or anyone at the moment doesn't mean you won't be one day. You have to be patient, you can't rush love and you can't force it."

"How do you know?" Santana whispered.

"Because I know you have a huge heart, with so much love to give." The older woman said stroking her daughters back. "I know that it is just waiting for the right person to give it to."

"Promise?"

"I promise Santana." Her mother held her closer. "You're only eighteen years old you shouldn't be worrying about this sort of thing." Santana broke away from their embrace to look her mother in the eyes.

"I can't break up with Finn though… because I won't be as popular anymore."

"Santana." Her mother sighed. "After high School none of this matters. You should choose happiness over popularity. It's your senior year, enjoy it, don't waist it away stressing about who's more liked or popular. Just be yourself."

Santana nodded she trusted her Mom and the woman had made her feel so much better. Although she _did_ think popularity was important.

"I have to go in for a meeting and your fathers on night shift at the hospital, will you be ok sweet girl?"

"Yes Mami. Thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too dear."

Santana watched as her Mom walked out of the room, she did feel a lot better and thought that maybe she perhaps over reacted but she still had the heavy feeling of guilt on her shoulders.

* * *

Brittany didn't find the inspiration she was looking for. She wandered the streets and took pictures of leaves on the trees, flowers, birds in the sky and people's cats, which made her miss her own cat, Lord Tubbbington. He was currently living with her parents and sister. She was still trying to convince Hannah to let her pudgy cat live with them but had been unsuccessful thus far.

She sighed and sat on the side walk, patting someone's ginger cat who was also, like Brittany, roaming the neighbourhood. She didn't feel like going home yet. _Was that normal?_ She thought. She felt she should want to go home to Hannah. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, to move in with the woman she loved, but she was finding it hard to adjust.

* * *

The next few days were filled with Santana dodging eye contact and not so subtle winks from Puck and also avoiding Finn as much as possible.

She sat in the back row of seats in the choir room watching the club and Brittany rehearse all three songs. She didn't feel like joining in. Everyone looked so happy and carefree, it made her angry. _Why were they also cheery _and more importantly, _Why couldn't she be?_

Rachel threw her hands in the air letting out a frustrated huff. "Santana we really need you to learn your part, it's too complicated trying to picture you there or skipping your verses of the songs." Rachel whined. "You're here, I don't see why you can't just join in?"

"Shut it Berry, I'm not in the mood." Santana growled.

"How are we going to win if you don't even know the routine to each song? With the way we're going it's going to be chaotic on stage, we'll be the laughing stock of the competition." Rachel stated.

"She's right, come on Santana we need you." Finn agreed.

"I'm watching, isn't that enough?" Santana snapped at her classmates.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes retorted angrily. She was made to rehearse and didn't understand why Santana was being allowed to sit out.

"Mr Schue, please talk some sense into her." Rachel pleaded to their curly haired, butt chinned teacher.

"It's not enough to just watch," Mr Schue finally cut in. "I gave you a lot in these songs because I thought you could handle them, but right now you're letting the team down." He said disappointed.

"Stop being a bitch and dance with us!" Quinn voiced from the crowd of students looking irritated by the Latina's stubbornness.

"Fine," Santana said standing up from her seat and grabbing her backpack. "If watching's not enough then why am I sitting here?" With that she left the classroom leaving an annoyed and confused club behind her.

Brittany kept quiet through the bitching of the choir room. She wondered why Santana had been refusing to participate when just a few days ago she was smiling happily at her improvement.

"Hey Brittany." A boy's voice sounded from behind her.

She spun around to see the student with the Mohawk.

"Hi…"she paused, she was really bad at remembering names and faces.

"Name's Noah Puckerman, Puck for short."

"Puck, what can I do for you? Do you need some help with the routine?"

"Fuck no, I'm a dancing machine!" He said running a hand over his Mohawk. Brittany tried her best not to grimace at Pucks overly confident demeanour. "We're having a party Saturday night at Berry's and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Brittany was flattered that the students wanted her to come to their party. She pondered whether it was a bit weird but she eventually agreed to go anyway.

"Oh and is it alright if we give you some money to get the liquor?" The boy said with a glimmer in his eyes.

Brittany rolled her eyes, of course the kids only wanted her to go so she'd supply them with alcohol. She reluctantly agreed because the party gave her an opportunity to talk to Santana and find out why she refused to learn her choreography.

* * *

Santana decided to spend her morning drinking coffee at The Lima Bean. Even though the talk with her Mom had helped she had completely shut down, she pushed everyone away fearing they'd see how vulnerable she truly was. She hated people seeing her weaknesses, in fact she was pretty sure she just hated people. She was filled with regret. Regret from sleeping with Puck, still leading Finn on even though she knew there was no hope for them, letting the glee club down and agreeing to go to the stupid party tonight. Sure she could bail but then she'd have to deal with Rachel's incessant lecturing on why RSVP-ing is important. Or Finn asking where she was.

Santana flipped the page of the magazine she was reading as the doorbell of the coffee shop rang when someone entered. She didn't take much notice until she heard a familiar voice ordering a hazelnut latte. She looked up from the article she was skimming through about Brangelina, to see a woman with straightened blonde hair, sporting a quirky blue hat, white shorts, loose t-shirt and leg warmers on her arms. She knew from those long toned legs and unusual outfit that it was definitely Brittany.

The dancer paid for her drink and sat at the table across from the Latina, who she hadn't seemed to notice yet. Santana wondered if she should pretend she hadn't seen her or if she should say hello. She had been kind of a bitch to the blonde by refusing to learn the choreography. _Maybe it's best if I pretend I didn't notice her, _she decided.

She flipped the page of her magazine and feigned reading an article on Amanda Bynes. She was basically just staring at the words on the page because she was concentrating on not taking a peek at the choreographer, she really wanted to but decided against the possibility of awkward eye contact and hellos.

Her plan of ignoring Brittany failed when she heard the honey sweet tone of the blonde's voice.

"Santana?"

Santana paused from being 'engrossed' in the article she was 'reading,' to look up. "Oh hey, Brittany." She said casually. Even though she felt that flustered feeling that only seemed to happen around the choreographer.

"Do you mind if I join?" She asked indicating the other free seat at Santana's table.

"N-no, of course not." Santana stuttered. She was surprised the woman wanted to sit with her, she was positive Brittany would think she was a spoiled brat with no team work skills.

"So, you going to the party tonight?" Brittany asked making conversation.

"Yeah, you know about that?"

"Uh, huh." Brittany took a sip of her latte, "Puck invited me."

"Oh yeah, to get the alcohol." Santana remembered and quickly closed her eyes in embarrassment for telling the blonde about their plan.

"It's OK, I already knew." Brittany laughed.

"You're not just invited because of that," the Latina added. "You seem pretty awesome."

"Well thanks." A grateful smile appeared on her lips and her cheeks reddened.

The two sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Brittany watched as the girl in front of her looked through her magazine. She wanted to ask the brunette what was bothering her but felt they didn't know each other well enough for Santana to trust her with whatever was happening.

"What do you want to do after High School?" Brittany asked and found herself eagerly awaiting an answer. She found the young woman in front of her mysteries and intriguing.

"Mmm… to be honest I'm not really sure yet…" Santana shrugged not making eye contact, knowing the blonde's clear ocean blues would turn her into a rambling mess. "I want to be famous though."

"You know," Brittany said with a cheeky smile playing on her lips. "Famous people rehearse and learn their needed skills, like their lines, blocking or _choreography._" She put emphasis on the last word.

Santana sighed. "I know, I'm really sorry about that but I have had a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" asked Brittany. Santana could see the blonde was genuine, she wasn't just asking to be polite or to get the gossip like others normally did, she was asking because she wanted to help.

"I don't think you can but thanks," she said and it was the first time in days that a sincere smile tugged to her lips.

The two women talked for a while, they discussed glee club, their favourite books, and the party later that night. Just basic chit-chat that didn't go very deep into feelings and personal experiences. Santana felt it was a nice change from gossiping with Quinn or stressing about popularity or winning upcoming competitions in glee club with Finn. It was good to just talk about things that didn't matter, to listen to Brittany as she spoke animatedly about the first time she had ever been drunk and she stripped. The two laughed at each other and their own stories, they were both surprised how easy it felt to be around one another and how their conversation flowed.

The bell indicating someone entered the coffee shop sounded but both women were too absorbed in conversation to notice a tattooed woman with short black hair approach.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late." The woman said standing next to Brittany. "Who's this?"

"Hi!" Brittany beamed looking up at the woman. "This is Santana, Santana this is my girlfriend Hannah." Santana's mouth dropped. _Girlfriend?_ _As in lover? As in lesbian? _She didn't see that coming! Santana glanced between the two women who were smiling lovingly at each other. It hadn't crossed her mind that Brittany was into girls, she thought she had pretty great gaydar but she definitely missed that one. She tried to force a smile and close her gaping mouth like she hadn't just been thrown for six.

"You-You're gay?" She stuttered in disbelief. She hadn't meant to say it but it was the only thing she could get out. She didn't know why she was so shocked, it wasn't like she was homophobic or anything. She was friends with Kurt and Blaine and couldn't care less about who anyone dated.

"Well Hannah labels herself as a lesbian and I don't really like labels but I guess you could say I'm bisexual."

Santana blinked and nodded dumbly.

"Does it bother you?" Hannah asked sharply eyeing the girl who looked as though she had just found out who 'A' was on Pretty Little Liars.

Santana shook her head 'no.'

"Good because I'm going to kiss my girlfriend now whether you like it or not." Hannah winked and leaned in to give Brittany a kiss on the lips.

Something pang-ed in Santana's chest, everything she'd ever felt seemed to become clear in that moment. The secret glances at girls she thought were attractive, the retail assistant she tried to become friends with for three months. Scarlett Johansson and the other posters of celebrities that lined the walls of her bedroom mostly consisted of females. The warm feeling she got when she watched Arizona and Callie get together on Grey's Anatomy and Brittany. _Yes, of course Brittany._ The tingles when Brittany touched her, the butterflies she felt when she stared into bright blue eyes, the nerves, the increased heart rate, the excitement, the spark and even the jealousy she felt now as the blonde kissed Hannah. It finally hit her, it all made sense. She had subconsciously been in denial, she had made excuses for the way her body reacted to women she found attractive or with captivating personalities without knowing why she needed to justify it to herself. She felt relief wash over her as she realised she _was_ able to love, able to relax in her own thoughts, actually acknowledge they existed. The feeling didn't last very long before the panic set in. _Was she a lesbian? Bi? Would society shun her? What would her parents say? Would she become unpopular? Would Finn hate her? _The anxiety was building up. She didn't want to be gay, she didn't want society to judge her, and she didn't want to be an outcast her entire life. She was scared.

"Santana..." Brittany tried to get the Latina's attention for the tenth time. The young woman in front of her was staring at her empty coffee cup with a distressed look on her face.

"Santana!" She tried again. The Latina looked up and met Brittany's eyes. They looked sad and scared and Brittany wondered if maybe she did have a problem with her and Hannah.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah-Yeah, I've gotta gay... Go! I've gotta go." Santana muttered and rushed to grab her hand bag that was sitting by her feet, she fled out the door before Brittany even got a chance to say goodbye.

"She's weird." Hannah said taking the now empty seat.

"No, something wrong I just know it." Brittany said sadly. "I'm going to talk to her tonight at the party."

Hannah rolled her eyes, she didn't know why Brittany always took on other people's problems.

"Are you coming to the party?" Brittany asked hopeful.

Hannah laughed. "God no, I have to work thankfully, I couldn't think of anything worse than hanging around with drunken horny teenagers." Brittany nodded even though she didn't agree, she liked these kids and was glad that they seemed to like her too.

* * *

Brittany fixed her hair in the mirror. She had to admit she looked hot! She was wearing a light grey dress that hugged her figure, yellow heels, her hair was out and wavy and her make up defined her eyes and lips. She slipped on her yellow blazer that matched her shoes and made her way to the door of her apartment. She was excited, it had been a long time since she'd been to a party and she was keen to have some fun, even if she would be the oldest one there. Come to think of it, she was probably over dressed for a house party with teenagers… she considered changing but decided she'd rather be over dressed and looking hot than under-dressed and wishing she hadn't changed.

She made her way up the stone path to Rachel Berry's home. It was a nice place, two story and well-kept gardens. She could hear the low thudding bass of the music that was playing inside. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a happy looking Puck.

"You look wow!" He breathed.

"I need to some help carrying the alcohol in." Said Brittany ignoring his compliment.

Puck beamed "You're the best!" He said. "Lead the way." They walked to her car and got the liquor.

She walked down stairs into the basement of the house. It was set up as an entertaining area and there was even a stage. She was impressed. She spotted the familiar faces of the students from glee club and her eyes landed on one in particular sitting next to Finn on the couch in the corner of the room. Intriguing eyes, long wavy dark hair, she was wearing a purple dress and Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat at the beautiful sight that was Santana.

Puck smiled and handed Brittany a drink. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought to herself as she took a sip.

**A/N: Party time! Please drop a review, would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, real life took over. **

**Thanks so much for the favs/follows/reviews and I'll try to keep my updates much quicker and longer chapters.**

**Also in my last chapter it says Santana is 18 but she's not, she's 17 at the moment so just ignore that.**

**Chapter four**

Santana was drunk. She didn't plan on getting this wasted but with everything that was going on with her, she decided to drink until she was numb. Unfortunately for Santana, when she was intoxicated she became very emotional. Everything with Finn and Puck, her revelation earlier that day that she had feelings for girls, and her strong attraction to Brittany seemed even worse in her drunken state. It really wasn't helping that the three people she wanted to avoid were in the same room as her right now.

"Santana what is up with you?" Quinn asked taking a seat next to Santana on the couch and handing her another drink.

She had been sitting on the couch in the corner of the room, watching Brittany laugh, dance and have a good time all night. She was jealous that she wasn't the one having a good time and she was jealous of her classmates that were hanging out with the older blonde.

"Nothing." Santana mumbled.

"You've been more of a bitch than normal lately." Quinn stated taking a sip from her drink. "And that's saying something." She smirked.

Santana just stared at the drink in her own hands.

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh and continued when Santana didn't respond. "Puck told me –"

Santana's head snapped up to look at Quinn. "He what!?" She interrupted angrily. She looked out over the room to scope that Mohawk-ed blabbermouth's location so she could kick his ass. "Never trust a Puckerman." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"He told me that you were acting strange, that something was wrong." Quinn narrowed her eyes at the agitated Latina. "So something has happened?"

Santana tore her glare from Puck who was laughing at something Artie had said, to look at Quinn.

"Oh," she said relieved that Puck hadn't spilled their secret. "No."

"Is it something to do with Finn?

"What? No Q, just leave it."

"Your parents?"

"Quinn Fabray, I'm fine. I's nothing, Puck just needs to mind his own God damn business."

"Is it to do with your grades? Or maybe you've fallen for some other guy?"

"Oh my God, Do you ever give up?" Santana sighed, whishing Quinn would just shut up. "Look just leave me alone, I'm seriously fine."

"You're not," Quinn started.

"Yeah and what do you care?" Santana snapped. "You and your perfect little life." Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't tell Quinn what was going on, she didn't trust her. _Wow it sucks when you can't even trust your best friend _she thought.

"Wow, Santana really? You know that's not true."

"Whatever."

"Geez, I'm just trying to help you."

"Thanks but like I said I'm fine. So off you go." Santana said waving her hand to motion Quinn to leave.

"You're impossible." Quinn spat as she stood up and left.

Santana sighed and leaned back into the couch, she took a big gulp from the drink Quinn had brought her and wondered when the alcohol would do its job and make the pain go away.

* * *

A short time later, a few more drinks in and Santana was feeling even sorrier for herself.

"Santana, are you OK?" Mercedes asked worriedly as she approached the obviously wasted brunette. Santana nodded and tears started to well in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Why do I have to fuck everything up? Why does everything have to fuck me up?" She started to sob hysterically before looking to Mercedes for answers.

Mercedes frowned at the distressed Latina. "OK then…" she sighed. "Someone's had enough to drink tonight." She took Santana's hand trying to get her to stand up. "Get your ass up." She grunted pulling the girl up and struggling to keep Santana's arm positioned over her shoulder.

Tina made her way over to help Mercedes, who was noticeably struggling to get Santana to the bathroom. Santana wrapped her other arm around Tina's neck for support as they awkwardly stumbled across the room.

Rachel suddenly popped up in front of the three girls. Sometimes she'd just appear out of nowhere.

"If she throws up down here we're in a lot of trouble." The small diva whined. "You can be the ones to explain it to my Dads."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well if you'd get out of the damn way, maybe we could get her to the bathroom before that happens."

"Relax Rachel, we're handling it." Tina groaned.

The three girls finally made their way to the bathroom. They sat their sniffling friend on the bathroom counter while Mercedes dabbed her tears away with a wet face washer and Tina went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water to help sober her up a little. They knew from past experiences that helping the Latina sober up was the best remedy to controlling her random blubbering.

"Do you want me to get Finn?" Mercedes asked once Santana had calmed down to soft sniffles and occasional escapee tears.

Santana shook her head and avoided eye contacted with Mercedes. He was the last person she wanted to see. She still hadn't broken up with him, she just felt so scared and guilty.

Tina arrived with the glass of water and handed it to Santana. Shaking, she raised the cool water to her lips and took small sips. "Thanks guys," She said quietly, her voice was unstable from crying. "I think I just need to be alone for a while."

"Umm… Ok." Tina said warily, not knowing if it was a good idea to leave the upset girl by herself in that state. Tina and Mercedes shared a concerned look before Tina spoke again. "We'll be out there if you need anything." She gave a comforting smile. Santana nodded and watched the two girls leave.

* * *

Brittany was surprised to be actually having a decent time at the party. She had a dance off with Mike, a D&M with Sam, played drinking games with most of the kids and they all took turns at karaoke. Well most of them, Brittany noticed that Santana had basically kept to herself all night, she looked sad and Brittany really wanted to help her. She didn't know exactly what it was that drew her to the younger girl but she just felt the need to cheer her up and be a friend.

Brittany was dancing with Kurt and Blaine, when she saw Mercedes re-join the party.

"Hey," Brittany shouted over the music grabbing Mercedes's arm so she didn't walk past.

"Oh, hey Brittany." She smiled. "Listen I know you got the alcohol for us, but that's not the only reason we invited you, you're really fun."

"Aww thanks." Brittany breathed feeling taken aback the diva's kindness. "That's really sweet. I can see you're a very caring person too, I saw you helping Santana before. Is everything OK with her."

* * *

A short time had passed since Mercedes and Tina had left. Santana was still sitting on the counter, leaning against the back wall. She was so confused and too drunk to decipher which thoughts were good ideas and which weren't. She didn't know if she should tell someone that she thought she was gay or if she should keep it to herself until she had fully figured it out. She thought about leaving Finn, she even thought about leaving the country. Packing her bags and never looking back sounded like the best idea at the moment.

A knock at the door brought Santana out of her thoughts of a life in Australia.

"There's someone in here! Go find a bush outside to do your business in." She said in an irrational annoyed tone.

"Santana?" A soft voice called. "It's Brittany, Mercedes told me you were upset, can I come in?"

Santana paused. She sat the now empty glass that she had been cradling in her hands next to her and tried straightening her dress. She didn't want to see Brittany but she also really did. God, why did she have to get so drunk, she was a mess. "N-no." She croaked out as tears began to form in her eyes once again. Santana stared at the door, she noticed the handle turn and the door begin to open. She didn't want Brittany to see her like this, drunk, emotional and her mascara was definitely running.

The door opened and Brittany slipped in and closed it behind her. She looked up to see a broken looking Santana sitting on the counter top. "Santana, are you ok? What's happened?" She asked approaching the girl, who even though her make-up was smudged and she looked miserable, was still so beautiful.

Santana tried not to burst into tears, she really did but it was no use. The more she tried to stop the tears the faster they fell, especially when Brittany rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her. The warmth of Brittany was comforting and she smelled like bubble-gum. It was nice but at the same time, it made Santana's heart ache a little harder. They stayed in the embrace until eventually the Latina calmed down.

"Why is everything such a fucking mess?" She mumbled into Brittany's shoulder as she clung to the blonde's blazer.

Brittany looked around the room with a confused expression on her face. "I thought it was pretty tidy actually."

Santana stopped sniffling to look up at the older girl. "You're adorable." She said seriously, the caring blue eyes forced her breath to hitch and she was suddenly very aware of their proximity and Brittany's palms resting on her thighs. She stared at the older woman for a moment before shakily reaching up to the blonde's face and unsteadily tracing her finger down Brittany's jaw line. Brittany tensed at the action, Santana felt the blonde's hands that were still resting on her, twitch but Brittany didn't stop her.

Santana's heart was thumping hard against her chest, she didn't know what she was doing but then again, she didn't really care. Her finger tingled as she swiped over the older woman's soft skin. She watched intently as she drew her finger up the other side of the blonde's face, afraid to meet those sparkling blue eyes, for fear of rejection and the thought 'this is wrong' seeping back into both the young women's minds. She was captivated by the sight of her touch on Brittany's almost flawless skin, everything almost felt like slow motion, everything but her quickened heartbeat that is. She was still shaking when she decided to be brave and sweep her thumb across the blonde's bottom lip. Curiosity got the better of Santana and she finally met those eyes she'd been avoiding. They were intense, slightly hooded but mostly confused and reading deep into Santana's eyes for answers. The tension was thick and as if sensing that Santana was thinking about kissing her, Brittany broke the silence.

"Umm," Britany said as she cleared her throat and stepped backwards away from the brunette. "You should go home, drink some water and sleep this off." Brittany suggested awkwardly. "Do you need a ride?"

Santana tried to ignore the now awkward atmosphere between them. She fiddled with the hem of her dress. "I can't go home, my mom thinks I'm staying at Quinn's tonight."

"Oh," Brittany said uncomfortably. "Do you want me to tell Quinn you're ready to go?"

Santana sighed. "No I'm not actually staying at Quinn's"

"Lying to the parents?" Brittany smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Well, where are you staying?"

"I don't know I just assumed I'd pass out here and Berry would just have to let me stay."

Brittany frowned and was silent for some time. Santana could tell that she was wagering a thought.

"You can stay at mine." The blonde finally blurted uneasily.

Santana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, she didn't expect that at all. She felt a mixture of nerves and excitement. She knew Brittany was being kind and that it wasn't an invitation to jump into bed with her but that's what it felt like.

Santana took a deep breath. "Ok." She said in almost a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all the favs/follows/reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter five**

Santana was sitting in the passenger seat of Brittany's Dark blue Prius. Luckily it had been a while since Brittany's last drink and she didn't drink too much at the party so they didn't have to call a cab. They had been driving for a while. Both women had been silent since leaving Rachel's shortly after Brittany's offer for Santana to stay the night.

Brittany had a ke$ha Cd playing and Santana tried her best not to smile at Brittany tapping her thumbs to the beat on the steering wheel. She looked so cute, like she really wanted to dance but was trying to keep it all in and her thumbs had got the better of her.

Brittany looked over to Santana who had been staring at her for most of the drive. Santana met her eyes and quickly looked away embarrassedly.

Santana tried to distract the blonde with a conversation so she didn't have time to question her obvious ogling of the dancer. "Dinosaurs!" Santana blurted out in an accidental yell. Her cheeks redden and she briefly closed her eyes wishing she could hide. Even though Santana was able to hide her dorkiness away from everyone it always seemed to find its way out around the blonde.

Brittany giggled and waited patiently for Santana to elaborate.

The Latina cleared her throat. "Uhm, I mean… I really like Kesha's Dinosaur song."

"Oh me too!" Brittany smiled widely. "I am disappointed though, I thought you saw a dinosaur or something, which would have been awesome." She gave Santana a playful wink and returned her eyes to the road. Santana's pretty sure that wink made her heart stop. Like literally stop. _Can you die from a wink? _Santana pondered while the pair resumed their silence.

"Do you live with your girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly, the question had been playing on her mind.

Brittany smiled politely, it almost looked forced. "Yeah we just recently moved in together."

"Will she mind if I'm crashing at yours?"

"Shit!" Brittany cursed to herself. "I didn't think of that." She looked to Santana who was looking in her lap and fiddling nervously with her hands.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, she's at work so I'll text her and warn her that there's not some homeless stranger on our couch again." She smiled reassuringly.

"Again?" Santana smirked with interest.

"Long story." Brittany gave a short laugh and shook her head in amusement at the time she brought a friendly homeless man to Hannah's parents' house for the night. She had made friends with him on her way to Hannah's, after they had struck up a conversation about cats while she was giving him some money. It had caused a big commotion with Hannah and her parents and an even bigger argument with Hannah and Brittany but the man ended up sleeping on the couch for the night. So Brittany decided the conflict and tension had all been worth it.

"Thanks for this, you really didn't have to." Santana smiled, resting her head against the head-rest as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Don't worry about it." Brittany said pulling up in front of some nice looking apartments.

* * *

The pair walked inside Brittany's apartment.

"You really should have something to eat." Brittany said walking into the kitchen and taking off her blazer. "What can I make for you?"

"I'm ok." Santana smiled, her eyes traced the blonde's toned arms. "I'm pretty tired."

Brittany walked to the sink and reached into the above cupboard. She got a glass out and filled it with water and handed it to the Latina.

"I know you've sobered up a bit, but you need to drink that otherwise you'll be in pain in the morning."

"Thanks." Santana smiled taking the glass from Brittany. Her fingers grazed the blonde's and she tried to ignore the growing urge to kiss her.

"I'll make up the couch and you can wear some of my clothes if you'd like?"

"Uh, yeah that'd be great."

* * *

Santana returned to the living room after getting changed into Brittany's sweats, she loved how they smelled like the blonde and how she felt a sense of safeness wearing them. She walked to the couch where Brittany had made it into the coziest looking bed.

"Well I'm going to my room now." Brittany said awkwardly appearing from the kitchen, I sat your glass of water on the coffee table."

Santana nodded. "Thank you, Good night."

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany said and made her way up the hallway to her bedroom.

Santana sat on the couch and got under the covers, she laid down and the room began to spin. She groaned into her pillow and hoped that she didn't throw up. She'd hate to embarrass herself even more in front of her choreographer. But within minutes she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Brittany laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Why did she feel guilty for letting Santana stay? They did have a moment in the bathroom at Rachel's but nothing actually happened. Besides Santana was straight and just very drunk, plus Brittany would never cheat on Hannah and it's not like she wanted Santana or anything. Brittany rolled on her side and closed her eyes, she waited to fall asleep.

...

"Ugh." She grunted as she sat up. She couldn't fall asleep, all she could think about was how Santana was in her house, just down the hall, in her clothes, on her couch.

She turned on the lamp on her bedside table and threw off her covers. She went to get a book off the shelf before she remembered she hadn't texted Hannah that Santana was staying over. She sat back on the bed and got her phone from under her pillow. It was 1am, Hannah would be home in about an hour.

**To xoxHannahxox: **Hey baby, one of the students from glee club is crashing on our couch just for tonight. Love you xox

Brittany let out the breath that she didn't realise she'd been holding when she pressed send, she was a little scared of Hannah's reaction. She wasn't the most understanding person but it was too late to now, Santana was in their home, on their couch.

Brittany sighed she put her phone back under the pillow and got off the bed. She silently tiptoed to the door and quietly opened it, the door creaked a little and Brittany cringed. She crept down the hallway until she was in the living room. Santana was on her back, fast asleep, her mouth was slightly parted and one of her arms was dangling off the couch. Brittany was pretty sure it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

_Was it creepy to be watching the girl sleep?... probably. _Brittany scolded herself for being weird and snuck back into her bedroom. She got back into bed and internally winced at herself for getting out to watch the younger girl sleep. She closed her eyes once again and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Santana woke up, it was still dark. It was one of those moments when she knew she had been woken up by something but she didn't know what. It took her a second to figure out where she was before a slight smile played on her lips. She went to sit up to check the time on her phone but a splitting headache forced her back onto her pillow. _Fucking hangovers_. She lay still for a moment before she heard a huff in what sounded like somewhere up the hall, maybe in Brittany's room.

"Oh God." Santana whispered to herself. "Please don't be having sex, please don't be having sex."

She could hear more faint noises but couldn't make out exactly what they were. She slowly sat up again, and massaged her head with one hand and took a sip of her water with the other.

She sat her glass down and built up the courage to see what the noise was. She tiptoed up the hallway, as she neared the bedroom door she could hear more clearly. She stopped and let out a breathy laugh at the relief that the noises she was hearing weren't sex moans. She reached the door and sat down to listen.

"Brittany! You can't just bring home anyone and everyone when you feel like it!"

"I know Han, but what was I supposed to do."

"She's not your responsibility Britt. God, you don't have to help everyone!"

Santana knew she shouldn't be listening to Brittany and Hannah fight. She felt bad for causing it and she felt even worse for being happy that they were arguing but she stayed and continued listening anyway. _Hell, who said she was a good person? Everyone knew she was a bitch already, she might as well live up to her rep'._

"Hannah what's the big deal? She's just staying for the night and it's not like she's a stranger."

"She is to me." Hannah sighed. "Look I'm really tired we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Ok." Brittany said. She sounded sad and all Santana wanted to do was burst in the room, tell Hannah what an ass she was and then hug Brittany. Santana decided she should go back into the living room before she got caught or before she did something she would definitely regret.

* * *

Brittany walked out into the kitchen to make a start on breakfast. She was relieved that Hannah was still sleeping, she didn't want to fight or to even talk about the fact she had invited Santana to stay. She really didn't understand why is was a problem, so far Santana had been no trouble at all. She looked at said girl who was still asleep on the couch and smiled at how adorable she looked curled up on her side.

* * *

Santana awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting over her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched out on the couch. It was daylight this time. She sat up, her headache was still present but it wasn't as bad as it was last night. She went to check her phone when she noticed her glass of water had been refilled and there were now two aspirin sitting next to it. She took the painkillers with the water and smiled at the cute cartoon kittens on the glass that she hadn't noticed last night, it was so Brittany-ish.

"Hey you're awake." A soft voice called from behind her.

Santana turned around to see Brittany in the kitchen near the stove. She felt nervous about being in Brittany's home sober. "Yeah." She smiled and flushed a little at her embarrassing, croaky morning voice.

Santana made her way over to the kitchen and took a seat by the breakfast bar that divided the kitchen and living room.

"Hey Brittany?" Santana said shyly, tracing patterns on the bench with her finger.

"Mhm?" Brittany asked as she concentrated on not burning breakfast.

"I.. I'm sorry for last night." Santana stuttered, she was never good at admitting her feelings and definitely not one to apologise.

"What for?" Brittany asked turning to face Santana and cocking her head to the side in confusion.

The cute expression on Brittany's face put Santana more at ease but she wasn't sure what she was apologising for. Maybe for all of it. For almost kissing Brittany in the bathroom, for getting so drunk and having nowhere to stay, for causing a fight between Hannah and Brittany.

"Ah for being a pain and crashing here, I'm sure someone would have let me stay at their house."

Brittany smiled and turned back to the pancakes in the pan. "Don't worry about, it's my fault, I supplied the alcohol anyway. It's really fine Santana."

"Well uh, thanks, I... I really appreciate it." Santana internally cringed, _Jeez she was terrible at expressing herself_.

"No problem," Brittany giggled. "Now how many pancakes do you want?"

* * *

Santana walked back into the living room, when something on the wall caught her eye. She had been, drunk, tired and nervous last night when they came back to the apartment so she didn't really take in her surroundings. Santana traced her finger along the frame of a photograph hanging on the wall. It was of a female dancer, in a studio, she was mid-air, her legs apart in some kind of leap. The light captured the woman's movement and highlighted her tensed muscles, the photo captured the dancer's elegance and grace. It was really beautiful.

"You like it?" Brittany's voice sounded from behind her.

"Yeah, It's really beautiful." She said, her heart raced when Brittany stepped beside her and their shoulders brushed together.

"Thanks, I'm really proud of it." Brittany smiled humbly.

Santana looked from the photo to Brittany to the photo again. "Wait, you took this?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine." Brittany ducked her head a little in embarrassment. She wasn't used to people noticing her photos. "This is my friend Trish, she was on tour with me. Brittany said looking back to the picture. "She's so talented, especially in ballet. This move she's doing is a Grand Jete." She said pointing to Trish in the photo.

"That's so amazing Brittany, you've really captured something wonderful here." Santana smiled and looked around the room there were a few more pictures hanging on the wall, some more dancers, some scenic pictures and some of a very fat cat, they all seemed to have heart and soul in them. "Did you take all these?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Brittany these are so good!" Santana said walking around the room and looking at every single one. She wasn't that interested in photography and didn't know much about it. But she did know that these photos were really good and every single one found the beauty in the picture. "They have so much depth to them." Santana said looking at one of the photos that was of Lima at night, it was of a busy street and there were street lights shining and blurred cars passing by, but if you looked closely on the corner of one of the streets there was a couple's silhouette kissing. It was subtle but stunning.

"Morning." A tired voice said from behind the girls that were studying the pictures.

"Good morning babe." Brittany said brightly rushing over to give Hannah a hug.

Santana gave a slight smile but went back to looking at Brittany's artwork.

"Those pancakes on the bench are yours baby."

"Ok." Hannah sighed and took the plate to the dining table.

Santana was surprised that Hannah didn't seem to appreciate Brittany. If someone made her a delicious breakfast all the time, she'd want to spoil them right back.

"This one's my favourite." Santana said pointing to the picture with the couple kissing. She'd been staring at it for some time to avoid the awkward tension between the three women in the apartment.

"I like that one too." Brittany smiled broadly.

"Oh please don't tell me she's been harassing you to look at her pictures." Hannah rolled her eyes.

Something in Santana immediately felt defensive over Brittany. "No actually, I was asking Brittany about them." Santana retorted.

Hannah scoffed and went back to eating her pancakes. Santana wondered why someone as sweet and caring was with such an asshole like Hannah.

Brittany felt a sense of pride when Santana stood up to Hannah. She had never been around someone who was interested in her photography or even someone who was brave enough to challenge a stubborn Hannah. For the first time in a very long time Brittany felt proud of her photography.

"Well I should drop you home Santana." Brittany said.

"Yeah thanks," Santana said feeling disappointment wash over her. She wanted to stay and hang out with Brittany. Ask her about dance, photography, why she was with Hannah. Even the small details like what her favourite shape was or her favourite colour. She wanted to know everything, she was intrigued.

* * *

Santana was on lying her own bed reminiscing about the fact she had stayed at Brittany's, when her phone rang. She picked it up and pressed answer before even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey," A deep cheery voice echoed through the speaker.

"Oh, hey." Santana sighed and wished she had snapped out of her 'Dreamy Brittany world' and looked at the caller ID.

"Look Santana I know something up, you even left the party early last night. So can we please just go somewhere and talk about it?"

"Finn, I don't really want-"

"Please."

"Fine," she huffed. "Come over."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

Santana ended the call and sat up. She had to break it off with him, she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't be with him anymore.

* * *

"See, she's not so bad." Brittany smiled after walking back in the door from dropping the Latina off at her own house.

"You think? She seemed to have quite the attitude." Hannah said from the couch.

"That's rich coming from you." Britt mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing. Can we not do this please?" Brittany pleaded.

"It's not the fact it happened Britt it's that you didn't even ask me. I live here too. You have to think about me now as well."

Brittany let out a long sigh and slumped on the couch next to Hannah "I know, I'm sorry. If it happens again, I'll ask. I promise… Do you want to go for a walk?"

Hannah smiled and rolled her eyes at Brittany's obvious change of subject. "No I've been put in charge of the bar this week while Bob goes on holiday with his wife. I need to sort out the roster."

"Maybe you could roster yourself off for a couple of nights so we can spend some time together?"

"We need the money Britt." Hannah said opening her laptop.

"I know but I feel like we spend less time now that we've moved in together then we did before."

Hannah stopped looking at the computer and tuned to Brittany. "I know, I'm sorry but it's just how it's going to be for a while… Come here" she motioned. Brittany snuggled into her side, watching her organise the roster. She couldn't help that her mind drifted back to a very adorable Santana sleeping on this very couch.

"Oh and while you were gone your agency rang, something about auditions for some tour?" Hannah shrugged. "They said they'll email you the details."

Brittany's eyes lit up and a large smile appeared on her face. Dancing? More work? Another tour? Dancing! Brittany rushed to get her laptop from her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 6**

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Brittany squealed. She was holding her laptop out in front of her as she ran down the hallway to Hannah, who was still on the couch.

"Brittany." Hannah giggled and turned around with surprise as her girlfriend came sprinting toward her. "What's going on?" Brittany ran to front of the couch and carefully placed her laptop on the coffee table, before jumping up and down excitedly and grabbing at Hannah's hands for her to join in. "You're crazy!" Hannah laughed as she was dragged from the cushions to her feet. She stood waiting patiently for Brittany to stop squealing and jumping around her to explain herself.

Brittany's cheeks were beginning to ache from the massive smile she was sporting but she couldn't stop. "KE$HA! It's Ke$ha!" She almost screamed.

"You're going on tour with Ke$ha?" Hannah asked excitedly.

Brittany shook her head which caused Hannah to give her a puzzled look. "My agency said Kesha's team's auditioning dancers. See!" She said pointing to her laptop.

Hannah took a seat back on the couch to read the email, while Brittany started dancing around the room.

"Oh," Hannah said with disappointment etched in her tone. "Britt, don't get your hopes up, they haven't chosen you yet."

"Brittany stopped dancing and her smile faltered. "Yeah but it's a great opportunity and I'm going to go for it."

A soft, almost sympathetic smile twitched on Hannah's lips. "Yeah baby, you should definitely go for it, but I'm just saying don't get so excited yet."

Brittany stared at her tattooed girlfriend for a moment. She felt her heart sink. "You don't believe in me?" She asked dejectedly.

"Of course I do, I just don't want either of us depending on this job before you've even landed it." Hannah shrugged and closed Brittany's laptop.

"Either of us?" Brittany questioned. "It's not just about the money Han."

Hannah shrugged. "I know, but it would be helpful."

"Yeah," Brittany said bitterly in disbelief. "I'm going out for a while." She said turning towards the front door of the apartment. She needed to get out before she said something she didn't mean… or something she did.

"What, where?" Hannah asked oblivious to the fact she had just insulted the dancer.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged. "Maybe somewhere where I can be excited for a second without someone bringing me down to their level." With that Brittany stormed out the door. She was tired of feeling boxed in. She was tired of living under Hannah's judgement, Hannah's rules. She was tired of being talked to in a condescending tone by her own girlfriend. She wished she at least had a friend left in Lima, they had all moved on to bigger things, to bigger cities. She didn't even have her cat, Lord Tubbbington, he would always listen to her and even though he had quite the attitude, he would have been happy that Ke$ha was auditioning, he wouldn't have doubted her chances and most importantly he would have been there for her. But that was just another thing Hannah had control over, their house, her rules, which for now, meant no pets. She groaned defeated. She definitely needed some air.

* * *

"Is there another guy?" A hurt Finn asked his girlfriend, desperation lined his voice. They were in Santana's room, sitting on her bed. She had told Finn it wasn't working and that she wasn't in love with him.

"No Finn," Santana sighed audibly, she was trying so hard not to let her bitchy side come out but it was proving more difficult than she thought.

"Look," Finn said scooting closer to the Latina. "I know you've been stressed lately but it'll pass. We'll get through it together." He held her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Santana stared at their intertwined fingers. It didn't feel right anymore… _Did it ever? _"Finn, you've been an amazing boyfriend, especially as I was such a bitch to you and everyone around me but we're just not meant to be. I think you know that too."

Finn looked down at their joined hands as well and clenched his jaw. "I should go." He said standing up awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Santana said, she was surprised when she felt a tear slip down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe it was because even though she didn't have romantic feelings for Finn, he had still been a big part of her life, sort of a best friend at times, a rock. It could have also been relief, relief that she no longer had to hold up the straight girlfriend charade. She didn't have to feel obligated to be a girlfriend, there was no pressure anymore.

"Can I have a hug?" Finn asked with a sad smile, his eyes were void of their usual spark.

"Sure." Santana said stepping into her ex's arms. It was weird but she didn't think in all the time they were together that they had gotten along as well as they were now.

* * *

Brittany slipped her keys in the ignition. She looked down at what she was wearing, a white t-shirt, jeans and brown boots… Not really suitable for a workout or the dance studio. She turned the keys until the low hum of her car engine started. She decide to just drive. She didn't know where she was going but she began to drive and see where fate lead her. She bought some cookies and a bottle of water at a corner store before continuing her unknown travels. It wasn't long before she realised she didn't feel like driving, she just felt like being alone somewhere out of the busy streets, somewhere isolated, peaceful and pure. Brittany stopped the engine and unbuckled her seat-belt, she exhaled in relief that she had found the spot she needed to take a breather, she was also glad she had grabbed her camera on the way out of her apartment.

She opened the door of her car and a slight breeze caught her ponytail and made it swing from side to side as her sneakers hit the gravel road… she walked to the railing and stood taking in the view. She was at the Lima Lookout, it was a place she came when she was a teenager to make out with boys, but now, in the day light, it seemed so peaceful and it wasn't full of horny teens. She looked over the town, it was weird to think that when she was down there, in the rush of the people, the race to earn money and the responsibilities that came with living her life that she often felt like all her problems were like these massive equations that made her head hurt and she couldn't possibly solve but from up here she realised everything was so minuscule, her life was just one of billions and her problems were tiny, everything stressful felt so small in comparison to the view. She let out a contented breath and felt her annoyance with Hannah dissipate. Brittany walked back to her car, she liked the sound of the dry crunch of gravel beneath her boots and the sound of the birds in the trees around her. She wanted to capture the beauty of the moment, so she opened her passenger side door and got her camera off the front seat. She walked back to the safety railing and began to immerse herself in the angles and soul of her photography.

She was so engrossed in taking pictures that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps running in her direction. It wasn't until she heard a familiar low, almost raspy voice that she realised she wasn't alone.

"Brittany?" The voice asked curiously between puffs.

The dancer turned around and her heart skipped a beat. _Santana_. Her eyes trailed over the Latina, she couldn't help but appreciate the way the girls tights clung to her legs, or the way her tank top stuck to her abs and stretched over her chest, the way her skin glimmered from sweat in the sunlight or how her reddened cheeks made her look even more beautiful. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and it swung slightly as she walked towards the dancer. She really was the most stunning girl Brittany had ever seen. "Wow…" She breathed and then coughed trying to pretend she didn't just openly check out the teenager. "Hi... Hi!" Brittany said in a panicked high pitched voice, with an overcompensating smile.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Oh, you know just getting a bit of fresh air, taking some pictures. What about you?"

"Ugh," Santana scoffed leaning against the railing. "Coach Sue's been on my back about keeping fit for cheerleading." Santana groaned. "I thought I'd do something about it, there's lots of trails up here and it's uphill so I figured it would be challenging… but no, too challenging, not fun." She said still trying to catch her breath.

Brittany giggled. "You know I run to keep up my fitness for dancing, maybe we could go together sometime?" Brittany felt nerves bubble up inside her stomach. She didn't understand why asking one of her dance students to go for a run with her would make her feel so anxious.

Santana's smiled as if she was flattered. "Sure."

Brittany nodded and broke the weird tension by walking to her car and getting her water bottle and cookies from the front seat.

Santana watched awkwardly, not knowing whether she should continue jogging or if she should keep talking to Brittany. She knew which one she'd rather but she didn't want to distract the dancer from her photography. Brittany walked to the bonnet of her car and lifted herself onto it, crossing her legs Indian style.

Santana was about to leave when Brittany patted the space on the bonnet next to her and flicked her head to the side, motioning for Santana to join her.

Santana took a deep breath, she had never been affected by someone so physically and yet so subtly before. She only had to look at the blonde for her heart to race, her palms to sweat and her knees to feel like jelly. Santana walked to the front of the car and climbed on to the bonnet, however, not as gracefully as Brittany made it look.

"Won't we like, dent it or something?" The Latina asked.

"It's pretty tough." Brittany grinned and held out her water bottle to the teenager. "Drink?"

"Thanks," Santana said accepting the bottle. She unscrewed the lid and took a large sip.

"Cookie?" Brittany held a bag with about ten chocolate chip cookies out for Santana.

Santana laughed at the cuteness/weirdness of the situation but pulled out a cookie anyway.

The two sat in silence while they snacked on their cookies.

"I like Fall," Brittany said breaking the quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." The blonde confirmed looking down on Lima. "The different coloured leaves raining from trees, the gamble of what to wear because you never know if it will be cold and rainy or a sunny day. People still trying to make the most of the days before winter. I think it's my favourite season."

"I've never really thought about it." Santana said watching Brittany's profile and wondering if the blonde could teach her to see things the way she does.

"Hannah says I get lost in my own world too easily." Brittany said bashfully looking to her lap.

Santana watched the choreographer for an instant before she spoke. "I think it sounds magical." Brittany looked to the Latina who was smiling kindly at her. Their eyes met and they shared a moment of understanding.

"I used to come here all the time when I was a teenager." Brittany laughed reminiscing.

"To make out?" Santana smirked.

"Yeah." Brittany laughed. "Don't tell me you do."

"Guilty." Santana laughed and shamefully shook her head at herself.

Brittany started to pick at her fingernails. "With Finn?" she asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yeah, he used to bring me here because it was 'romantic'" She air quoted, making Brittany laugh again. "God, I think it's so cliché and corny that it's definitely not romantic." The pair laughed and the tension they had both been feeling started to wear off, like they had known each other for years.

They sat in a comfortable silence staring over the view and eating more cookies. Brittany wanted to ask about what was going on with Santana, why she was _really_ crying in the bathroom at the party and why she didn't join in at rehearsals anymore but she didn't want to scare her off. She figured, that hopefully Santana would open up to her in her own time.

"So what was it like dancing with Britney Spears?"

Brittany looked up in thought for a moment and Santana nearly melted at her cuteness. "It was really amazing, to be in front of a crowd that big, with someone I idolized, doing something I love. I don't know, I can't even explain the feeling it gave me."

Santana smiled imagining an eager Brittany on stage in front of a huge audience. "Try." She encouraged.

The dancer nodded and took a sip from the water bottle while she thought of how to put it into words, no one had ever asked her that before. Santana felt the slight hum of butterflies she'd been feeling since talking to Brittany, flutter around her stomach like they were trying to escape. Something about sharing a drink with Brittany made her buzz with excitement and knowing Brittany wasn't bothered by mixing their saliva only made feeling build.

Brittany put the lid back on the bottle and sat it between the two of them. "It's," She began. "It's a rush, the adrenaline pumps through you and there's nothing like it, to be in front of all those people, in front of your idol, I don't think there's a word for it." Santana listened intently as Brittany continued. "I mean at first when you're waiting backstage, the nerves make you feel so sick and you get kind of sweaty and anxious but then, when it's your time to go on and you step onto the stage the nerves start to kind of feel good." Brittany's eyes lit up and she started absentmindedly playing with her boot zipper. "There's also an overwhelming sense of pride, there are people cheering and although they're mainly cheering for Britney Spears, you know they appreciate you too. It's the pride in all the rehearsing and hard work you put in, the pride with your body and the way in which you can move it, the pride in the fact that you have gotten this far, that you have reached one of your goals you've been preparing years for." Santana watched as Brittany tried to explain how she felt, she watched as Brittany's smile grew as though she was reliving it. She listened to how passionate and invested in dance she was. Santana felt inspired. "I feel so elated and free out there on that stage, I mean I get that feeling from dancing anyway but performing only heightens it, you know?" She looked to the teenager's warm dark brown eyes staring back at her, she enjoyed sharing her feelings and thoughts with Santana, and it felt like she was truly interested and actually listened to what she was saying.

"Wow," Santana breathed. "I kind of guess I feel that way when I perform too. But why did you come back to Lima then? Aren't there more dance and tour opportunities when you're in somewhere like New York or LA?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "But Hannah, my family, they're all here."

"Hannah wouldn't move to somewhere with more dancing opportunities for you?"

"She didn't want to and I understand that, our whole life's here." Brittany shrugged. "Plus I can fly out to auditions and things."

"Do you have any auditions coming up?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically and tried to contain her smile. "Ke$ha in LA."

"No way!" Santana said turning to Brittany with a shocked look on her face and nearly knocking over the water bottle that sat between them. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited."

"When are the auditions?"

"December, I'll fly out to LA and see how it goes."

"Wow, that's really cool Britt." Santana flushed and ducked her head in embarrassment at the slip of Brittany's nickname. "It must be awesome to be able to follow your dreams."

Brittany was trying to ignore the tickling in her stomach when Santana called her 'Britt'. "What are your dreams? I know at the coffee shop you weren't sure what you wanted to do after high school but do you have any big dreams?"

"Oh, I have no idea." Santana deflated.

"Hey," Brittany cooed. "There's no rush, you'll figure it out."

Santana smiled she was pressured by everyone from her parents, to Mr Schue, even some of her class mates but Brittany seemed calm and confident that Santana would actually figure it out. "Thanks."

"What do you think about cats?' Brittany asked in a casual manner.

Santana raised her eyebrows and let out a breathy laugh at the random change of subject. She thought seriously for a second before answering. "I mean, in general, I'm not really into them but I think if you get to know them, they have their own little personality's and some are cool I guess."

Brittany smiled at Santana's answer.

"Well I should get going, my parents will think I've run to Canada or something." Santana joked.

Brittany smiled and tried to hide her disappointment. She really enjoyed talking with Santana, she often thought about their conversation at the coffee shop and she knew she'd think about this one a lot too.

"I can take you if you'd like?" Brittany offered.

"No, its fine I really should try and keep up my fitness." Santana smirked.

"Well I'll give you my number so you can text me next time you go and I'll join you." Brittany said looking for her phone, "Must be in the car," she said sliding off the bonnet. She found her phone and unlocked it: **5 missed calls, 3 text messages. **All from Hannah. "Oops" Brittany whispered and pursed her lips worriedly. She entered her phonebook and clicked on 'new contact.'

She handed her phone to Santana for her to type her number in. "all done." Santana smiled cheekily as she handed the phone back to Brittany.

They said their goodbyes and Santana returned to her run.

Brittany looked at her phone and let out a giggle when she noticed what Santana had named herself.** 'Santana, Best dance student ever, Lopez.'**

Instead of replying to Hannah's messages or calling her back, Brittany decided to go home. She parked her car and walked to the apartment door. She took a deep breath before entering. She knew Hannah was probably worried and frustrated.

* * *

Santana walked down the corridor at school to her locker, where the school newsletter and internet blogger was waiting for her. Santana shuddered as she walked towards his afro and bad breath.

"Santana Lopez, is it true that you and quarterback Finn Hudson are no longer an item?"

Santana ignored Jacob Ben Israel and pushed passed the sweaty guy to get to her locker.

"The rumor going around is you've already moved on. Can you confirm this?" He tried again.

"Look you little weasel, if you don't fuck off right now I'll confirm the rumor about that time when I saw you getting yourself off to the school's mascot."

Jacobs's eyes widened and he suddenly found another victim to harass. Santana opened her locker and started getting her books out.

"Santana!" A stern familiar voice echoed around her locker space.

"Hey Q," Santana groaned. "You've heard then?"

"About you and Finn breaking up? Yes, how could you?"

"Quinn, it's complicated."

"How is it complicated?" Quinn spat. "He's hot, popular and kind. What was going through your head?"

"I just don't have feelings for him..."

"Santana, you only have to date him until graduation, it's less than a year now." Quinn huffed as if almost a year was a couple of hours.

"Seriously Q, aren't you sick of this?" Santana whispered firmly. "We're doing all these things that make us miserable and for what? To be popular? I just don't know if it's worth it anymore. I'm tired of all this crap."

"It's to survive Santana, to be prom Queen, to get the benefits of popularity. We earned it and we deserve it. Go ahead become a loser but don't come crying to me when you get a slushy in the face every day."

"I'm not going to become unpopular just because I don't have a boyfriend." Santana hissed.

Quinn shrugged. "We'll see." She said and walked off to her class.

Santana scoffed and shook her head, Quinn really took this popularity thing way to seriously. Santana was still a cheerleader, still hot and people were still intimated by her. She'd be fine as long as no one found out _why_ she dumped Finn. Suddenly she felt anxious at the reminder that she was Gay, maybe she did need a boyfriend as a beard? She closed her locker and shook her panic away. She just needed to get through this year and then she could come out in college or something.

* * *

Brittany walked into the choir room, her body was aching from sleeping on the couch last night. She and Hannah had had a big fight and no matter what Brittany has said Hannah always thought she was right. Hannah, had accused her of purposely ignoring her and somehow it blew up into an argument about everything that was wrong in their relationship right now. Brittany wondered how, for someone who avoided conflict she always seemed to be in amidst it.

She noticed the kids were already rehearsing and it took her a moment to realise that Santana was among them. Brittany couldn't contain her smile to see that Santana had re-joined her classmates.

"Yo Brittany," Artie yelled from across the room to the choreographer, which caused Santana's attention to snap to the blonde. Their eyes met and it was like they shared a secret knowing smile before Brittany looked to Artie who had called to her. "I think we've got it down."

"Nice job guys!" Brittany beamed. "You're looking great."

Glee rehearsal went smoothly, Santana ignored the winks and smirks from Puck, the death glares from Quinn and the obvious flirting between Finn and Rachel. The one thing she did take notice of was Brittany, she watched the way Brittany interacted with the students, the way she would demonstrate a move, the way she stuck her tongue out when she was concentrating on writing notes. Santana counted every smile Brittany threw her way, she was up to seven by the time Glee was over. God, she was so, so gay, she wondered why she didn't figure it out earlier. She was certain she was the gayest person on earth.

"You OK Santana?" Mike asked as he pulled his sweater out of his backpack. "You seem kind of distracted."

"Oh," Santana said tearing her eyes away from the direction of the choreographer, she really had to be more careful with her leering, people were starting to notice. "Yeah, just trying to catch up on these steps." She smiled politely.

Mike nodded. "You seemed to be doing pretty well but if you're struggling I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks Mike, I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. Santana gave him another smile and waited until everyone had left, including Brittany and Mr Schue.

She sat down at the piano and wished she could actually play it, singing had always been a release for her, a way to express herself when she couldn't speak about how she was feeling. She gently ran her fingers over the shiny keys unconsciously and began to sing.

"_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile.  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
whenever she walks by."_

Santana couldn't help but think about the way Hannah seemed to take Brittany for granted.

* * *

Brittany walked briskly up the corridor of McKinley High, she had got all the way to the car park and realised she'd left her keys in the choir room. She had promised Hannah she'd be home before she went to work so they could talk about the night before. She was almost to room when she heard a familiar Taylor swift song. She quietly made her way to the door and saw Santana sitting at the piano singing all by herself.

"_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me."_

Brittany stood in the doorway as Santana's smooth and sultry voice filled her senses. She could hear the emotion in the Latina's voice, it gave her Goosebumps. She knew she was intruding on a private moment but her voice was so beautiful and raw, she couldn't leave.

"_I just wanna show you  
She doesn't even know you,  
She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me.  
If you only knew me  
We could be beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable,  
Instead of just invisible."_

Santana held her hands close to her heart. Brittany wondered if Santana was singing about Finn, she had noticed today the two hadn't even looked at each other and Rachel and Finn seemed to be closer than ever.

"_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light.  
No matter what you do._

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
and everything that we could be."_

Brittany looked at her watch, she really needed to get home before Hannah left for work or things would be worse than they already were. She hated intruding on Santana's beautiful moment but she really need her keys.

"Don't mind me, keep going." Brittany said rushing into the room to look for her keys.

Santana almost fell of the piano stool. "Fuck!" she said grabbing her chest. "You scared me."

Brittany gave an apologetic smile but ended up laughing when she looked up and saw a very startled looking Santana. "Sorry I forgot my keys." She said looking under a stack of sheet music. "That was amazing though."

"Thanks." Santana said bashfully and hoped Brittany didn't figure out she was singing about her. She got off the stool and reached for a set of keys on the end of the piano. She noted the cute cartoon cat key ring on them. "Are these you keys?" She asked.

"Yes, that's them." Brittany said relieved. She walk over to the Latina. Their eyes met as she came to a stop in front of her and reached for the keys. The closeness and their hands now both clutching the keys cause Brittany to gasp a little. They were so close and everything around them felt blurry. Brittany went to take the keys but Santana was still holding them. Brittany couldn't help but notice how soft and plump Santana's lips looked, even more so up close. Her eyes flickered from brown one's staring onto her to those lips. Brittany stood still her body was buzzing, the energy between the two of them felt so intense and her heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest. It scared her.

Santana didn't know what she was doing but it felt right, she moved the last little inch so their bodies were almost pressed together. Brittany flinched and looked confused but she didn't step away. Santana's body was thrumming, they were so close, the heat from their bodies was melding together and their breaths swirled together as one in the small space between them. Santana took one last look at Brittany's pink glossy lips before closing her eyes and pressing her own against them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows! **

**This chapter has a couple of flashbacks, I hope it's not too confusing. Thanks for reading**

**Chapter seven**

Glee rehearsals were more often because Sectionals was fast approaching. Santana walked anxiously into the choir room, for once she was the first one there. She made her way to the back row of seats and sat down resting her head against the back wall. She felt physically ill, she hadn't seen Brittany since their kiss yesterday and it's all she had been thinking about. She felt her palms start to sweat in anticipation of the choreographer to arrive. She waited for Brittany to text her last night, she wished she had Brittany's number but the blonde hadn't sent her a message yet so that she'd have her number as well. Santana scoffed and shook her head, she wouldn't even know what to say, she closed her eyes and began nervously bouncing her leg up and down to try and relieve her restlessness. She heard the choir room door creak, her eyes shot open and she quickly lifted her head from the wall. To her disappointment… or relief (she wasn't sure) it wasn't the blonde dancer it was only Rachel and Finn. She rolled her eyes at how fast Finn seemed to be moving on, sure she never had real feelings for him but it still didn't do much for her pride. The shine off the black piano caught her eye and she blushed a little at the new memory she now had of it.

_Santana took one last look at Brittany's pink glossy lips before closing her eyes and pressing her own against them._

_Brittany gasped against the Latina's plump lips, her mind was fuzzy and her stomach was doing flips. It didn't take long before Brittany's thinner lips were moving back against Santana's causing both of them to whimper into each other. Brittany's hands made their way up to the younger girl's waist as she slowly walked them backwards. Santana grunted and dropped the choreographer's keys when her back hit the piano harshly. Their body's pressed together as Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck pulling the blonde closer. Santana bravely ran her tongue along Brittany's lower lip begging for access and Brittany obliged by sucking the Latina's tongue into her mouth. Santana hummed at the feeling as both their tongues danced together. Brittany's hands caressed the Latina's sides as their hips began to rock together in desperation. Neither one of them had felt, just kissing, feel so intensely passionate. Santana's heart was bursting. She loosened her hug-like grip on the blonde and rested her hands on the woman's pale neck, caressing her jawline with her thumbs. The kiss slowed as they retracted their tongues and their lips did all the work. Their hips were still rocking into each other but not as violently. Brittany's head started to clear from the initial shock and pleasure of the kiss and she opened her eyes and suddenly stepped away from the Latina. Her heart was racing and her chest was heaving up and down. Santana almost fell forward at the lack of contact and watched the look of utter surprise on Brittany's face. The blonde's mouth was hanging open and the blush on her cheeks became a pale tone. She bent over to pick up her keys off the floor where they had been forgotten in a moment of raw lust, she turned and ran out the door. Santana leaned against the piano, her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it in her ears. Her body was buzzing and her lips tingled, her legs were jelly and she was panting as if she'd just done one of her cheer-leading routines. She could still taste the minty flavor of Brittany's chewing gum. Yep, she was definitely gay. Once she began to calm down, her heart sank, she had just had the best fucking kiss of her life but it dawned on her that Brittany had left. She had literally run away. Away from Santana._

While Santana was daydreaming about the previous afternoon and wondering how Brittany was feeling, the rest of the class had arrived and taken their seats.

"Where'd you just go?" Quinn asked from her right.

"What? Nowhere?" Santana scrunched her nose in confusion.

"You were day dreaming." Quinn specified.

"No I wasn't." Santana said defensively.

"Sam and I said hi to you when we came in and you didn't even notice." Quinn stated crossing her arms across her chest.

Santana looked to her left and noticed that Sam was sitting next to her. She shrugged and looked to the door hoping Brittany was just late and wasn't avoiding her. Had she ruined their blossoming friendship? Glee's chance at winning sectionals with their outstanding dancing routines. Had she screwed it up with the one person she felt she could open up to? She rested her head back against the wall.

"So who's the new guy you've been seeing?" Quinn's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Oh please. I've seen that look on just about every girl at this school. You're love sick."

"I am not." Santana retorted.

"Are you back with Finn?"

"Obviously not." Santana said glaring at Rachel who was talking to Finn and touching him as much as she could. Quinn gave Santana a suspicious glare and then faced the whiteboard at the front of the room where Mr Schue was writing some assignment on the board that they had to do as well as their sectionals work. Santana wasn't concentrating. Brittany wasn't here, was she going to quit being choreographer because of their kiss? Was she that freaked out about it that she couldn't ever face Santana again? She sunk a little in her chair as she felt the air get trapped in her lungs.

Suddenly Santana stood up and walked to the door.

"Santana? Where are you going?" Mr Schue asked mid-sentence.

"Umm… forgot something." she said and hurriedly rushed out of the room. Great she was on the verge of a panic attack, today was going so well.

She was on her way to the bathroom when she rounded the corner and crashed straight into someone.

_Brittany sat at the steering wheel of her parked car in front of her apartment. She hadn't stopped shaking since leaving the choir room, leaving Santana. She was flustered and she couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. Santana kissed her. Santana had kissed HER and it was amazing. _

"_Shit!" She shook her head. What did this mean? Was Santana even it to girls? Was Brittany into Santana? She thought about it for a moment, she was definitely into the younger girl. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel to try and get her bearings. "It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything." She chanted as she tried to convince herself. "I'm in love with Hannah."_

"_Fuck!" She grunted. Hannah was waiting for her right now. Hannah was waiting for her when she was kissing someone else. She felt terrible, she used to cheat in high school but that wasn't her anymore, she wasn't that person, she wasn't a cheater. The more she thought about how wrong it was the more she remembered how right it felt._

_She took a deep breath and forced herself to get out of the car. She walked to her apartment door and unlocked it. She walked into the room and was met with a glow of candlelight in the gloominess of her apartment. The lights were off, the blinds were shut and the table was set romantically. Candles sat at both ends of the table and rose petals were scattered on the table cloth. Brittany scrunched her brow in confusion._

"_Hey baby." Hannah appeared from the hallway wearing her good black pants and a nice white shirt… shouldn't she be in her work uniform? _

"_Uh, Hey." Brittany said still puzzled. "What's all this."_

"_I took the night off work," Hannah smiled, walking over to the blonde. "We've been fighting a lot lately and I think we should spend some romantic time together. I've been neglecting you and I want you to remember how special you are to me."_

_Brittany felt her chest tighten, saliva got caught in her throat and she literally gulped. Hannah had been preparing a romantic evening while Brittany had been making out with another girl against a piano. It wasn't right, she needed to tell Hannah._

"_Hannah I need to tell you something." Brittany said looking at her shoes. Suddenly she saw Hannah's black pumps appear in her vision and the feel of lips tickling her neck. _

"_Can't it wait?" Hannah breathed, the hot air travelling down Brittany's shirt. "I mean we can talk when dinners ready but until then I have some other things planned."_

"_Wh-what other things?" Brittany stuttered._

_Her question was answered when Hannah's lips met her own. She felt Hannah's lips wipe off the remainder of the tingle Santana had left on them. She felt Hannah's lips replace the ghost of Santana's plump ones. It was different, it wasn't bad but it wasn't intense, there was no fuzziness, no flying rainbows shooting from the spark of their lips moving together, like she had imagined happened when she had Santana pushed against the piano. Brittany felt her heart sink, she felt confused, upset and guilty. She wanted to be with Hannah, they had established a life together, a home together. It seemed the longer they lived together, the more cracks appeared in their relationship. Hannah took her hand and led her to their bedroom._

Whoever Santana had ran into was carrying a lot of loose sheets of paper because it was raining pages.

"Geez, watch it!" Santana said at the same time as the other person was apologising. She paused, she knew that voice. Santana looked up and was met with wide, ocean blue eyes.

"Fuck! I'm really sorry Britt." Santana said completely changing her attitude. She scurried around the floor picking up the blondes papers and trying to avoid further eye contact. This was so awkward. The relief that Brittany was at school helped her breathing but the nerves were still turning her stomach.

"Will asked me to get his sheet music from the copier." Brittany explained.

Santana just nodded and kept picking up the papers.

"Santana I think we need to talk." The blonde said in almost a whisper.

Santana looked over to the blonde who was collecting the last sheet of paper from the corridor floor.

Santana gave a slight worried smile and nodded. Once they were both standing Santana handed the pages she had collected to Brittany's and nodded in the direction of the bathroom. "In there." The two walked to the door and Santana held it open for the blonde. She checked that all the stalls were empty before she spoke.

"Are you ok?" Santana blurted. "Are we ok?"

Brittany leaned against the bathroom counter. "Yeah, I'm just really confused Santana."

Santana snorted. "You're not the only one."

"So you are into girls? It wasn't… a dare or something." Brittany said vulnerably.

"What no! I wouldn't do that to you, it just, sort of… happened." Santana said looking away from the choreographer.

"Ok, well it can't happen again." Brittany quickly confirmed.

Santana's eyes found the blonde's again and she felt her heart sink once again. She had been hoping it would happen again, in fact that's nearly all she'd been thinking about. "Why not?" She asked dejectedly.

"Because I'm in a committed relationship. I have a girlfriend."

"Hannah? She treats you like crap Britt."

Brittany paused, no one had ever called Hannah out like that in front of her. They would always say what a great couple they made and how they brought out the best in each other. "We're… we're just going through a rough patch at the moment, you've only seen her twice for like two seconds, you don't know what she's really like."

Santana shook her head at Brittany's defense. "I've seen enough to know you deserve better."

"I'm not going to cheat on her."

Santana let out a bitter laugh, this wasn't how their conversation was supposed to go. "It's a bit late now don't you think?"

"I don't want to cheat on her again." Brittany clarified letting out a heavy sigh. "Look Santana, even if I wasn't with Hannah, you're only 17, you're still in high school and I'm not one for living in secret. If you've only just discovered you're into girls it's going to take a while for you to adjust to that, and that's ok. But I can't be in a relationship where I'm forced back into the closet, it's just not me." Santana dropped her head, she knew Brittany was right, she wasn't ready to 'come out.' "I'm here if you need to talk to someone about it though." Brittany said taking a step forward and lifting Santana's chin with her finger so she'd look at her. "I know how tough it can be and you shouldn't have to keep this to yourself."

Santana nodded and smiled appreciatively. Why was this woman so perfect? She managed to rip Santana's heart out of her chest but then put it back in making it feel like a brand new, stronger one. "Thanks." Santana mumbled. Brittany leaned in so her face was only inches away from Santana's, she looked into her dark brown eyes. From far away Santana's eyes seemed cold and sharp but up close they were warm and deep, they reminded Brittany of a hot chocolate on a cold winter's day, they warmed you instantly, made you feel cozy and safe. She looked from those chocolaty eyes to Santana's desirable lips with all her will power she tilted her head and placed a soft peck on Santana's cheek.

"Thank you for understanding Santana." She smiled sadly and walked out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Santana alone. Santana's cheek tingled where Brittany's lips had been. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was screwed, this was more than a silly crush, she really liked Brittany and even after basically being rejected, there was nothing more Santana wanted than to kiss Brittany again, to hold her, even just spending time together getting to know the blonde more. She wanted Brittany and she wasn't going to let it go. She had finally discovered what she had been missing all these years and she was going to fight to keep it.

* * *

The rest of the week had been awkward. Brittany was trying to act like nothing had happened but it was still all Santana could think about. She remembered the feeling of holding Brittany, tasting Brittany, surely the dancer could feel the connection they had, and it wasn't just her.

Santana was walking down the school corridor on her way to the Cheerios when she noticed Mr Schue leaving Miss Pillsbury's office. She was the school's guidance counselor and everyone knew that her and Mr Schue were madly in love but couldn't seem to get it together.

Santana smiled at Mr Schue as he left and she entered the small room.

"Hi Santana, how are you?" Miss Pillsbury said with surprise. "I haven't seen you in here before."

Santana didn't know what to say, was she really considering telling someone? That someone being a cheery, OCD woman that dressed like a middle aged, conservative substitute teacher. She took a seat opposite Miss Pillsbury.

The older woman's wide brown eyes watched Santana patiently as the Latina built up the courage to speak.

"I- I kind of like someone I'm not supposed to." The Latina confessed and shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

The smile Miss Pillsbury was wearing faltered. "Like a teacher?" She asked in an almost panicked tone. "Is it Will – I mean Mr Schuester?"

"What? Eww no!" Santana shook her head 'no' making sure it was understood thoroughly that she wasn't crushing on her butt chinned teacher.

"Santana, he's not eww.." Miss Pillsbury said in a nervous, breathy Laugh and quickly changed the subject. "So why aren't you 'supposed' to like them?"

"Plenty of reasons," Santana started. "First, they're in relationship already," Miss Pillsbury nodded and intertwined her fingers together resting them on the desk. "Secondly they're a fair bit older than me, not significantly but enough to be at different stages in life. And" Santana looked in her lap, she couldn't believe she was going to say this out loud. "And, they're – She, she's a girl." Santana spluttered. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders admitting that but she also felt the nerves swirl in her stomach fearing the reaction of her school counselor.

"I see," Miss Pillsbury said calmly. She didn't seem to be freaking out. Good sign? "Have you talked to this person? Does she know how you feel?"

"Sort of, she basically blew me off, said she wanted to stay with her girlfriend, that I was too young and that she didn't want a relationship with someone still in the closet." Santana sadly raised her head to meet Miss Pillsbury's innocent, kind eyes. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't Santana, this is a safe place. Maybe you should work on one thing at a time? It's obvious you're not quite comfortable with your sexuality, maybe you should try accepting yourself first. Later, when you're ready of course, you could try telling the people you trust about your feelings maybe join a LGBTQ support club?" Miss Pillsbury said eagerly as if she thought that was the best advice she'd ever given. "Maybe if you take some time to accept who you are then you'll find someone else or this woman you have a crush on may be single again." Miss Pillsbury nodded to herself and stood up to get some pamphlets behind her. "In the meantime, read these they have some great information in them and some ideas of where you can find support. Also you can come and speak to me anytime."

"Thanks..." Santana said looking at the pamphlets placed in front of her. 'Accepting your inner rainbow,' 'dipping into cougar town, is age really just a number?' and 'Help! I'm a home wrecker.' Santana was surprised that Miss Pillsbury had a pamphlet for almost anything, she hoped she would find them helpful even if their headings were weird and mostly just offensive.

Santana stood up and thanked Miss Pillsbury again. She walked out of her office and headed for the Cheerios. When she felt her phone vibrate, she unlocked the screen.

**From Quinn: **_Where are you? Sue will have your head if you don't show up today!_

Santana's walk turned into a fast jog as she made her way to the bleachers where the rest of the cheerleaders were waiting.

* * *

It was Brittany's last day with the Glee students. She walked out on to the auditorium stage and immediately noticed the absence of one student in particular.

"Hi guys," She said enthusiastically trying to hide her disappointment. "So we're just waiting on Santana?... Oh and Quinn?" She said finally noticing the other cheerleader wasn't there either.

"They have a cheer-leading competition today Brittany." Mr Schue said walking onto the stage.

"At least we get a day off from Santana's snarky comments." Sam laughed.

"I don't get why she has to always put us down? We're supposed to be her friends." Tina agreed.

"What I know about bullies is that they're either insecure or ignorant." Blaine injected.

"I think she has control issues." Finn contributed. "When we were together she was very controlist."

Everyone gave Finn a confused look.

"Controlling." Rachel corrected. "Although I don't see how that's an issue."

"Finn obviously goes for girls who like to take control." Puck scoffed. "Don't worry Berry, you're in."

"Shut up Puck." Finn joked. He didn't want everyone to know that her really liked Rachel.

Brittany frowned. She didn't like that side of Santana either but she could tell the Latina was hurting and didn't understand why no one else could see it.

The end of rehearsals came around more slowly than usual.

"Are you coming to watch sectionals?" Mercedes asked the choreographer.

"You should come watch your moves and our voices take out the competition." Kurt winked.

"Yeah it would mean a lot to us if you did." Artie smiled his eyes lingered on her boobs so she subtly crossed her arms over them.

"Watch us kick some butt!" Finn cheered.

"I would love to." Brittany beamed.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Santana was lying on the couch flicking through channels on the television. The cheer-leading competition had gone well, they had come in first place and were already training for regional's. She should have felt happy and she was… sort of. She just couldn't get Brittany out of her head. She's never thought about someone so often. Even when talking to her friends or doing her homework, those blue eyes, blonde hair, flexible body, pink lips, sweet voice, and that soft touch was always in the back of her mind.

"Santana dear," Her Mother's voice rang from behind her. She didn't bother sitting up or even looking. "We're going to the markets."

"Mhm." Santana said feeling too depressed to even make conversation.

"Are you ok?" Her father asked, his deep, calm voice always seemed to put her at ease.

"Tired." Santana mumbled.

"I think you've earned that, with school work, glee and the Cheerios." Her father said with a smile in his voice. "We're proud of you."

"We won't be too long." Her mother said as they walked out the front door.

Just as she heard their car start her phone buzzed in the pocket of her sweat pants. She took it out and noticed it was a message from an unknown number.

**From Unknown: **_Hey, I'm so bored. How about that run? Britt._

Santana's heart fluttered, she stared at the text and re-read it several times. Britt… as in Brittany Pierce? She was certain the blonde would never want to hang out with her again. She changed the name of the number and re-read the message a few more times before replying.

**To Britt ****: **_Sure. Where should I meet you?_

Santana looked down at herself and jumped off the couch before Brittany had even replied. She ran upstairs and changed out of her sweats into tights and a black tank top. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and put on some make-up (of course). She ran downstairs and read her message.

**From Britt ****: **_I'll be at yours in 10mins _

Santana looked out her window just in time to see Brittany's blue car pull up. It gave her butterflies knowing Brittany knew where she lived.

Brittany closed the door of her car and walked up the path to Santana's front door. Hannah was at work and she had been wandering around the house. She had scrolled through her phone contacts about to call her friend Sebastian to see if he wanted to catch up when she spotted Santana's name. She really did need to go for a run and she wanted to tell Santana she'd be watching her at sectionals. She convinced herself that was a good enough reason to see message the younger girl. Besides it wasn't as if Hannah would care, they hadn't really been on speaking terms since Monday night.

_Hannah took her hand and led her to their bedroom._

"_Hannah." Brittany whispered as the dark haired woman removed her pumps. "I'm sorry but I'm really tired, I can't do this." Hannah looked up and paused unbuttoning her own shirt, her expression was blank. "Can we just have a nice dinner and then snuggle on the couch or something?" Brittany continued._

"_Brittany, I thought this is what you wanted. To reconnect, to spend romantic time together?"_

"_I do, but it doesn't have to involve sex."_

_Hannah let out a frustrated scoff. "We've hardly had sex since we've moved in together."_

"_I know, but we've both been busy, it doesn't mean we've lost that part of our relationship."_

"_Doesn't it?" Hannah said bitterly. Sometimes she took things too personally and became defensive._

_Brittany took Hannah's hand and led her to the end of the bed where they sat. Hannah leaned in and kissed Brittany while tugging at the hem of her t-shirt. The blonde leaned back breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry not tonight." Brittany said and Hannah went back to her blank expression, which usually meant she was pissed. Brittany held Hannah's hands she needed to tell Hannah the truth, she could tell she was hurting the woman by keeping all her issues and doubts about their relationship to herself. It was better to be open and honest even if it was scary. "Do you think we're working?" Brittany said just above a whisper. It was meant to come out strong and kind but she sounded more vulnerable than anything else._

_Hannah knitted her eyebrows together. "Of course we are!" She almost yelled knowing where this was leading._

"_So you're happy?"_

"_For fuck sake Brittany," Hannah said standing up, Brittany's hands fell into her lap. "We're not going to be happy all the time, this isn't a fairy-tale. Relationships have ups and downs."_

_Brittany tried to stay calm, she hated when Hannah lost her temper. She knew Hannah would never harm her but it still didn't feel good, it felt lonely. "I know that, I mean in general." _

"_Yes! I'm happy."_

"_You don't think it's hard living together?"_

"_Oh my God Brittany," Hannah said even more frustrated than she was before. "Of course it's hard living together. Everyone takes time adjusting."_

"_But we're complete opposites."_

"_Opposites attract."_

"_Yeah but do they last?" Brittany questioned._

"_Jesus! What's this really about?" Hannah said pacing angrily._

"_I want Lord Tubbington-"_

"_That's what this is about?"_

"_Let me finish." Brittany said standing up off the bed and walking over to Hannah. "I want Lord Tubbington, I need someone who does things with me, goes on adventure with me, I want someone who notices me when I'm upset, jumps around with me when I'm excited. I need someone who's interested in the things I am and someone who understands that sometimes my opinion won't be the same as theirs."_

"_You don't think that's me?" Hannah said, this time her voice was quiet and shaky._

"_I used to but I don't know anymore." _

"_I'll be better." Hannah said taking both of Brittany's hands in hers and interlacing their fingers._

"_You should just be you and if it was right we'd work but we don't."_

"_No I've just been stressed at work and had a short fuse but I'll be more considerate." By now both girls had tears rolling down their cheeks._

_Brittany nodded, she shouldn't just give up on their relationship not after all this time. They could work it out. Start fresh. "Ok," Brittany whispered. Hannah dropped her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Hannah, if we're going to try at this, I really need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" Hannah whispered into Brittany's ear as they still held their embrace._

"_I-I kissed someone." Brittany breathed out shakily._

_Hannah released Brittany from the hug so she could see her face. "Who?"_

_Brittany shook her head." It doesn't matter because it won't happen again."_

_Brittany had never seen Hannah look so hurt. She reached out but Hannah took a step back. She took a last glance at Brittany before turning and storming out of the room. _

_Brittany sat down on the bed and began to cry._

* * *

Santana and Brittany had been jogging for an hour, they hardly spoke. Santana didn't even know if she could speak, she wasn't as fit as she had thought and she was struggling to keep up to the choreographer. They jogged in to the Lima Park and stopped at a bench to stretch. This part of the park was fairly secluded and no one was around.

"Wow," Brittany panted with one leg straight on the bench touching her toes. "I needed that."

Santana couldn't even respond, she was so out of breath. She tried stretching but ended up lying on her back on the grass trying to remember what it felt like to be able to breathe. She should have felt embarrassed but she was mainly just concerned that she was about to pass out. Santana stared at the sky, treetops bordered her vision.

"You ok?" Brittany asked appearing in Santana's view. She was smiling and even though it was the most beautiful image, it made Santana want to wipe that smile off her face, not with violence but with like, kisses or something. Santana still didn't say anything, she couldn't, next time she was just going to let Brittany run off and she'd go at her own speed.

Brittany laid on the grass beside Santana until the Latina had eventually caught her breath.

"I don't think running's my thing." Santana laughed.

Brittany smiled and rolled on her side to face the Latina, she supported her head with her hand. "You're kidding? I was struggling to keep up with you."

Santana frowned. "What? But you weren't even puffed."

"Yes I was, I still am, I just knew I had to stretch it out otherwise I wouldn't be able to move tomorrow."

Santana Sat up. "Oh my god, I was trying to keep up with you, it nearly killed me."

"Oh," Brittany slowly sat up. The two looked at each other for a moment before cracking up with laughter. Santana gently nudged Brittany's shoulder and the blonde retaliated with a firmer nudge back. Before they knew it they were rolling around in the grass wrestling in a play fight. Brittany had Santana pinned to the ground on her back. She was straddling her hips and her hands trapped the younger girl's arms above her head. They were giggling as they tried to catch their breath from their little fight. They were staring into each other's eyes once again, as they often found themselves doing. Santana's smile faded.

"You have really beautiful eyes, you know that?" Santana stated seriously.

Brittany's wide cheeky smile turned into flattered grin. She leaned forward not letting go of Santana's wrists. Their faces were close as Brittany whispered, "Not as beautiful as yours." She closed the remainder of the gap between them and connected their lips. Their lips moved together as Brittany released Santana's hands from her grip. They went straight to cupping Brittany's neck like they had almost a week ago. Brittany readjusted herself so instead of straddling Santana she was lying on top of her, her legs either side of Santana's right one. Santana embarrassingly let out a moan at the feel of Brittany's weight pressed against her body. Their lips were moving slowly and gently, there were no tongues involved this time, no thrusting but still the same level of passion and intensity, electricity and sparks. Brittany broke the kiss, and supported herself on her hands and knees so she could hover over the Latina. She gave a small shy smile before standing up and holding out a hand to help the Latina up. Santana took her hand and was helped to her feet, she wasn't sure if her legs were shaking because of the run or because of yet another mind blowing make-out session, she was pretty certain it was the latter. Santana looked around, there was still no one in their section of the park. She breathed a sigh of relief that no one had seen them, she was definitely not ready for that sort of public announcement.

Brittany and Santana shared another shy smile before beginning their walk back to Santana's house.

"Sorry about that." Brittany said as they left the park.

"About what?" Santana asked confused.

"Kissing you." Brittany whispered.

Santana snorted. "Trust me Britt, I'm definitely not complaining." Brittany ducked her head bashfully and Santana was certain Brittany was the most adorable person she'd ever met.

"I know but I told you it can't happen again and then I go and do that."

"It's really OK, I know where you stand, you're not leaving Hannah and you don't want to cheat on her, it just happened in the moment. And don't worry, I don't feel like I'm being led on." Santana smiled at the blonde reassuringly.

"To be honest I don't exactly know where I stand with Hannah." Brittany sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I told her I kissed someone else."

"Oh shit!" Santana cringed. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to mess everything up."

Brittany smiled at Santana. "It take two Santana, it was me that kissed you back and it was me that kissed you again today." Brittany shook her head. "I don't know what it is with you but I can't seem to be left alone with you. It's like I'm drawn to you, I just can't help myself."

Santana laughed. "What can I say," she said brushing imaginary dirt of her shoulder. "I'm a chick magnet... literally."

Brittany giggled and Santana felt her heart swell at the sound.

"So how long have you known you were into girls?"

"Honestly, not that long." Santana replied. Brittany nodded in understanding. "I think it was always there but it only really clicked when… when I met you." Santana genuinely meant it, she watched the pavement in front of her, too embarrassed to look at the dancer.

"Really?" Brittany observed Santana's profile. "Well I'm honored." They shared another smile. "Oh guess what!"

"What?" Santana giggled at the excitement in Brittany's eyes.

"I'm totally coming with you to sectionals."

"Really? That's awesome, although it'll probably make me more nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" Brittany tilted her head to the side like she does when she's confused, it melts Santana every time. "You really don't need to be, you're absolutely amazing."

"You think so?" Santana asked.

"I know so." Brittany said as they rounded the corner of Santana's street.

Brittany got into her driver's seat and scolded herself for taking the shortcut back. Santana stood in between the open door of the car and the blonde while they chatted about her cheer-leading wins.

As they said their goodbyes Santana looked around, it was starting to get dark and no one was nearby. Her parents were inside, most likely watching TV and preparing dinner. So before she moved out of the way so Brittany could shut her door she leaned in and gave blonde a peck on the lips. Brittany was surprised by the action and even though she knew she'd feel guilty about it later on, when she was with Santana it felt good and exciting.

"Goodnight San," Brittany smiled as Santana moved from the car doorway.

"Good night Britt, drive safe." She beamed.

* * *

Brittany opened the door of her apartment, she noticed something wasn't right. She looked around the room and realised most of Hannah's things were gone. She dropped her keys and ran straight to the bedroom. Hannah clothes were gone out of the drawers and the wardrobe. The picture frame of her nieces she kept on her bedside table were also gone.

Brittany didn't know what to do. She walked down the hallway into the living room as the door opened. Hannah walked in with an empty box. "Oh hey." She said in a monotone voice. "I'm just going to get the last of my stuff. I won't be long, my sisters waiting in the car." She began taking things off the shelves in the room and placing them carefully in the box.

"What are you doing Han?" Brittany squeaked as tears rolled down her cheeks, her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest.

Hannah stopped what she was doing. "Brittany you cheated on me." Brittany stayed silent and tried to control her sobs. "I came home from work deciding I was going to move out, so we can have space while deciding if we could work things out. I saw you leaving as I pulled up." Brittany hung her head, she hadn't seen Hannah come home. "You left your phone here Britt." Hannah said with a blank expression. "I read the messages, it was Santana wasn't it?" Brittany looked up and tried to recall what the text messages had said. "Her name's saved in your mobile as 'Santana, best dance student ever, Lopez.' You never told me about you and her discussing going jogging together and then it dawned on me. At the Lima Bean when I first met her, she seemed freaked out. I just thought she was a homophobe. Didn't tell her you had a girlfriend huh?" Brittany shook her head, that's not how it happened, she wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Hannah's tone became very bitter. "Then you brought her home from that party, did you sleep with her before I got home and she passed out so you couldn't hide the evidence?" Brittany shook her head again. "It's kind of gross Brittany, you're pretty much her teacher right? You're in a position of power over her, 'Duty of care' ring a bell? You could go to prison for that."

Brittany finally found her words "That's not how it happened." Brittany's voice cracked. "I told you the same day it happened. We've only ever kissed."

Hannah scoffed. "Did you kiss her today?" Brittany stayed silent. "Did you kiss her today after you told me it wouldn't happen again?"

Brittany reached for Hannah but the tattooed woman shoved her hand away. "Please Han, don't do this."

Hannah let out a harsh laugh. "What? You want me and to have her on the side?" Hannah shook her head. "You can't have both Brittany and you chose her when you decided to kiss her."

Hannah started collecting the rest of her things. Brittany felt her heart break, maybe her relationship wasn't working, maybe she had started to fall for someone else but she loved Hannah, she had for a very long time, they had built a life together. It was meant to be forever, it was supposed to be new and exciting, they had planned so many things for their future, and Brittany heard those dreams and goals shatter around her as Hannah closed the now full box.

"Call my sister if I've forgotten something, don't contact me." Hannah walked to the door.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany cried. "Please don't go."

Hannah paused as she opened the door. "You know," She said sadly. "I would have never cheated on you, I wouldn't purposely hurt you the way you've hurt me. I may have been a crap girlfriend but Brittany it turns out you were much worse." With that she walked out the door and closed it firmly behind her.

Brittany fell to the floor crying. Her chest ached like nothing she'd ever felt before, she felt like her whole life had crumbled around her. Eventually she found the strength to stand up. She made her way to the dining table where her phone was sitting. She picked it up and dialed a number.

She tried to contain her sniffles as the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom," Brittany croaked as more tears flooded her eyes. "I've ruined everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your support, I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated.**

**Also congrats to Hemo and Taylor on their beautiful baby boy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter eight**

Mrs Pierce walked steadily from the kitchen to the living room trying not to spill the hot chocolate she was carrying. She placed the mug down carefully on the coffee table in front her sniffling daughter who was curled up on the couch under a blanket.

Brittany sat up slowly, her blanket still wrapped around her but didn't pick up the hot drink. She didn't feel like anything, she just felt sad, really sad.

The older woman took a seat next to her snuffling daughter in her now seemingly lonely apartment.

Mrs Pierce had arrived in a panic, she had never heard her daughter sound as distraught as she had on the phone, and she knew something was terribly wrong.

When she arrived at Brittany's she had let herself in with the spare key she had been given and found the usually bubbly blonde curled up on the couch crying, her eyes were blood shot, her cheeks red and tear stained. It took half an hour before Mrs Pierce could calm her.

"I know you're hurting Hun, but do you want to tell me what exactly happened?" The older woman asked softly. "Why did Hannah move out?"

Brittany sighed deeply and her bottom lip began to tremble as she fought back more tears. She brought her feet up on the couch so that she could hug her knees for comfort. "I cheated." Brittany breathed in whisper. She felt so broken and she could only blame herself.

"Oh Britt," Her Mother cooed and shifted on the couch so she could wrap her arms around her distressed daughter. She was disappointed that her daughter had cheated on Hannah but she knew Brittany, and Brittany was filled with love and kindness, she wasn't the type to hook up with someone if it didn't mean anything but still that was no excuse.

"I know," Brittany croaked as she began to choke back sobs again. "The strange thing is, I don't regret it" She sniffed. "I regret hurting Hannah, I regret ruining our relationship, but I don't regret spending time with this other person, kissing this other person."

Her mother nodded and comfortingly rubbed Brittany's arm up and down. "Does this other person feel the same way?"

Brittany sighed and rested her head on her mom's shoulder. "I don't know, I think so. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't even go there though."

"There are more reasons why you should though aren't there?" Her mother said knowingly.

Brittany thought for a moment. Santana was much younger than her, she wasn't 'out' yet, they had both just been in long term relationships and she was kind of Brittany's student. They were very real reasons why she shouldn't be thinking about spending more time with the Latina. Brittany let out a sigh, they were reasons why kissing Santana had been a bad idea but she had to admit the good definitely outweighed the bad. She thought about the way Santana made her feel, appreciated, talented, special. One look from Santana and Brittany felt brave enough to concur anything. She remembered how they could just sit in a comfortable silence or talk for hours about anything and how they shared similar interests. She remembered the feel of Santana's lips on hers, soft, sweet, yet powerful. It was like the whole world stopped spinning and their kiss was the only thing happening in the entire universe. She remembered the tingles from a single touch, the butterflies just hearing the younger girl's name. She remembered the moments where they just stared into one another's eyes and seemed to share some other level of connection than she had with anyone else. That's what it was, a deep connection, a link she had been missing for years, a bond that was quickly but strongly built. When she was with the Latina none of the negatives mattered. She made Brittany smile for no reason, they could be silly together, and she was genuine. The pull she felt towards Santana, not only physically but also emotionally and somewhat spiritually was nothing like any of her past relationships, even Hannah who she had thought was the love of her life, 'the one'. There were so many reasons why she wanted to continue getting to know Santana, she's pretty sure she could die happy just being near the girl. "Yeah, I think I just need to sort all of this Hannah stuff out before I start thinking about anything else. I don't want to be the old Brittany again, the one who jumped from person to person or relationship to relationship."

"I think that's a good idea." Her mother smiled proudly at her daughter's newly found maturity.

They stayed cuddled up on the sofa until it was time for Brittany's mother to leave because she had to get up early for work the next morning.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay over?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm ok."

They hugged goodbye and Brittany shut the door behind the older woman. She turned around to face her apartment, it was going to take some time getting used to living alone, it felt empty, lonely and it didn't have the homey feel it did when Hannah lived there too. She sighed and walked to her bedroom, she got under the covers and tried not to think about how she now had to sleep alone.

* * *

It was Tuesday, the day of Sectionals. Santana was excited because she hadn't seen Brittany since their jog Sunday afternoon. Santana was sure Monday had been the longest day of her life, it went so slowly because she was so keen to see the tall blonde the next day.

She walked up the aisle to the back of the bus that was going to take them to this year's sectionals venue, which was at their rival school, Dalton academy. An all-boys boarding school where Blaine had transferred from. The show choir there were called the Warblers, they were good but Santana was sure the New Directions could beat them.

She took a seat up the back of the bus, where Quinn, Sam, Finn and Puck were sitting. She squeezed in between Sam and Quinn, she didn't understand why the back seat was so cool. Yeah you could get away with stuff without the teacher seeing and fit more people along it, but she wondered if it was really worth being mashed up against her friends, probably not… and yet here she was once again.

She watched the other glee kids board the bus and wondered if Brittany was going to meet them at the venue or if she'd be riding with the club. Once Artie had been specially lifted into the bus with some kind of special bus contraption, it was time to leave. Santana's heart sank because she was now certain Brittany wasn't going to be joining them. The bus engine started just as a tall blonde rushed onto the steps, her camera hanging around her neck as she greeting the driver. Santana's heart was racing and she almost let out a thrilled squeak when she saw the woman she had been waiting for. The smile that was appearing on her lips didn't last long before it turned into a worried frown. Although Santana's heart was beating as though it thought it had just run 5 mile and she was overly excited to see the choreographer, she noticed that Brittany's normally bright eyes seemed dull and sad. She looked like she hadn't slept and her usual energised, happy, wide smile had been replaced with a half-hearted, tight lipped, forced-looking grin. Brittany took a seat in the middle of the bus not even looking in Santana's direction.

Santana spent nearly the whole bus trip to Dalton staring at the back of Brittany's head. She wanted to go and sit with the choreographer, ask her what was wrong, maybe even hug her but she was sure, even if she built up the courage to do so, she wouldn't be able to escaped being wedged between Sam and Quinn. The bus ride seemed long and Santana could feel the bruises forming from Quinn's bony hips digging into her own and Sam's elbow pinning her to the seat. She didn't listen to any of the conversation she just watched Brittany the whole time, happy, bubbly Brittany was now sad, quiet Brittany. The blonde stared out the window for most of the trip, occasionally speaking when she was spoken to but she was definitely not her usual self.

They finally arrived at Dalton academy and Brittany was one of the first off the bus, Santana dug her elbows into both Sam and Quinn so she could be first out of the seat and try and catch up with the gloomy looking blonde.

"Ouch." Sam mumbled.

"Santana!" Quinn growled.

But the Latina was already walking swiftly down the aisle to even apologise, (not that she would anyway.)

Once she was off the bus, she did an awkward walk/run until she caught up to Brittany who was about to enter the building.

"Hey," She said in a stressed tone.

"Oh, hi San." Brittany said casually as she open the front door of the school. They walked into the lobby and waited for Mr Schue or Blaine to show them where to go next.

"Is something wrong?" Santana whispered as more of their club piled into the small area.

Brittany's eyes flickered around the other students. "I'll tell you later." She whispered back and followed Mr Schue as he led them further into the school.

Santana dropped her shoulders. It seemed like Brittany couldn't get away from her fast enough, she wondered if maybe Hannah had told her to stay away from the person she kissed. _Well this sucks, _Santana thought to herself as she followed her peers.

They entered the auditorium. It was much larger than the one at McKinley and there were already a lot of audience members filling the seats.

"Ok guys, this is where we're going to watch the other show choirs perform." Mr Schue said pointing to an empty row of seat. "But I'll take you to your dressing room now so you can get into your costumes and get ready."

The group were about to leave when they heard a squeal.

"Oh my God!" Brittany yelled leaping onto some guy.

"He's cute!" Mercedes said from beside Santana who was already sporting a jealous scowl.

"So cute!" Tina said agreeing with Mercedes.

"It so good to see you, I've missed you!" Brittany laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around. Santana crossed her arms over her chest. Brittany's real smile had returned to her face and Santana felt jealous that she wasn't the one to bring it back out from hiding. She was also jealous at the fact tall gorgeous Brittany was cuddling up to some tall handsome guy… Was Brittany cheating on Hannah with more than just her? She scoffed and went to walk away when Rachel's question caught her attention.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend Brittany?" The small diva asked. Santana made note that Brittany was clinging to the guys arm… they've definitely done it.

The young man laughed "No, just a friend." He held out his hand for Rachel to shake. "I'm Sebastian and definitely gay." Rachel smiled and nodded and Santana felt relieved.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked out of nowhere earning a glare from Kurt.

"Why? Are you interested clown face?" Santana smirked.

Blaine looked around the group embarrassed. "No I was just making conversation."

Sebastian laughed. "No I'm in a relationship. My boyfriend, Adam is currently studying at Nyada – New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts."

This earned a squeak from Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. "He, he's at Nyada?" Rachel asked stepping closer to the guy.

"Yeah, great school. He started a glee club there actually, it's called the Adams Apples."

"Rachel and I are applying this year." Kurt said rather cockily.

"Cool." Sebastian smiled which made his eyes light up. Santana had to admit he was hot.

"Why are you here?" Brittany asked getting Sebastian's attention back from the group of students.

"I used to go to Dalton and-"

"No way me too." Blaine interjected enthusiastically, which earned another scowl from Kurt.

"And," he continued and smiled at Blaine to acknowledge he wasn't ignoring him. "My brother goes here now."

"So if he's not you boyfriend. Are you single Brittany?" Puck asked causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Sebastian laughed again. "Nope, sorry she's happily taken."

Brittany's face fell at the comment and her eyes landed on Santana. The Latina gave her a small, awkward smile which wasn't returned.

"… Actually" Brittany said looking away from Santana and down at her own shoes as she dragged her foot along the carpet. "I am single." She said quietly. Santana stared at her in shock. While Artie and Puck hi-fived. She and Hannah had broken up?

"What!" Sebastian asked incredulously. "Why didn't you call me?"

Brittany was about to answer when Mr Schue returned from filling out some last minute paper work. "Come on guys or we'll be late."

The group began to leave but Santana stayed where she was, she was frozen. She didn't know whether to feel bad for Brittany or whether to cheer and jump up and down. Brittany and Sebastian were talking quietly to one another when Brittany noticed the younger girl still standing there. She nodded her head in the direction of the door and gave a forced smile, Santana knew it was forced because her real smiles would brighten the room and make her eyes twinkle. "Go get ready Santana." She said, her voice was shaky and her eyes pleading. Santana frowned but did as she was told. She didn't want to cause Brittany any more trouble than she already had.

Santana walked into the changing rooms, her mind was all over the place. _Brittany is single, Brittany is single, _she said in her head trying to let it sink in. She got changed into her white suit jacket and black pants in the bathroom and then started applying stage makeup in the dressing room where everyone else was getting ready.

She saw him approaching from behind in the mirror and was half way through an eye roll before he even spoke. "I thought since you and Finn were over, you'd be back for more?"

"Shut up Puck." Santana hissed at his reflection.

"You what?" Finn asked standing up from his seat next to Rachel. "

"Forget it." Puck shrugged as he started to walk away.

Santana closed her eyes hoping somehow it would take her away from what she knew was about to happen.

"You and Santana slept together?" There it was, the moment she'd been avoiding.

"Look dude, it was only once."

"When?" Finn said raising his voice and getting the rest of the clubs attention. Santana heard the door creak, she opened her eyes to see who else had come to see the show and discover what a horrible person she was.

"Shit." Santana whispered to herself when she realised it was Brittany entering the room.

"I don't know it was a while ago." Puck said putting a hand to Finn chest to stop him coming closer. "She just showed up at my house and begged for it. Not that I blame her."

Santana sunk in her chair. "Oh my God." She muttered. Could he have made her sound any more desperate? She felt like running away or crying or maybe building a time machine. She didn't dare make eye contact with anyone, especially not Brittany.

"Were we together?" He asked Santana. The tension in the room was thick and everyone was silent and staring at the three of them.

"It doesn't matter, we're broken up." Santana said desperately trying to make this go away. "I'm pretty sure you're with Rachel now so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me Santana," he said in a frustrated tone. "Were. We. Together?" He asked clearly like she hadn't understood what he was asking the first time."

Santana felt tears wanting to well in her eyes but she didn't let them. "…yes." She said in a jagged whisper. Her voice giving away the fact she was on the verge of crying. Her answer caused a few gasps from the on lookers, it also caused Finn to take a swing at Puck. Luckily Puck ducked and Sam and Mike were able to hold a very mad Finn back.

While everyone was focussed on the boys Santana picked up her bag and slipped away into the bathroom, locking the door so no one could see her cry.

Brittany watched as the club was seemingly falling apart right before competition. She watched as Santana rushed to the bathroom. Quinn was about to follow but Brittany told her that she'd take care of it while Quinn should finish getting ready.

Brittany knocked on the bathroom door. "Santana, its Brittany. Can I come in?"

Santana tried not to cry, the few tears she'd let escape had already smudged her make-up. Why did Brittany always find her crying in a bathroom? She walked to the door and unlocked it. She let Brittany in because she wanted to explain to the blonde. She locked the door again after Brittany had slipped in.

Santana turned her back to mirrors and leaned against the bathroom counter crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do we always end up in some random bathroom?" Brittany giggled.

Santana let a smile spread on her lips, she was surprised Brittany seemed to be back to her old self. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Brittany stepped next to Santana and pulled herself up onto the counter top. The two stayed silent for a couple of minutes, there was so much they both wanted to say and so much they both wanted to ask.

"You look hot in a suit." Brittany smirked.

"Brittany." Santana sighed, she knew the choreographer was deflecting but still her insides bubbled with excitement at Brittany's comment.

"You seem to have a thing for cheating." Brittany joked.

"It's not like that." Santana snapped causing them to fall into another silence.

"So you and Puck?" Brittany finally asked.

Santana's shoulders slumped and she leaned more of her weight into the counter. "It's not something I'm proud of." Brittany placed a hand on Santana's shoulder as she continued. "I thought there was something wrong with me, I felt like I couldn't love, I felt numb and I just want to see if I could feel something, anything." Santana's eyes were filled with tears.

"Come here." Brittany said pulling the girl in front of her.

It was like they had swapped positions from when they were in Rachel's bathroom. Brittany was now the one sitting on the counter top and Santana was now the one standing in between the blonde's legs resting her hands on the dancer's muscly thighs. Except Santana was still the one crying.

Brittany dabbed Santana's eyes with paper towel soaking up the tears. The Latina's breath hitched at the tender contact. Was it possible to be upset and turned on at the same time? Brittany took the eyeliner off the counter and began re-applying it to Santana's lids. Santana's heart swelled at the act. It was close, intimate, applying someone else's make up while they stood between their legs was something best friends did… or girlfriends. The temptation to kiss the choreographer was always there but even more so with their close proximity.

"You and Hannah broke up?" Santana asked while Brittany was darkening Santana's eye line with the pencil.

"Uh huh." She said with concentration written on her face. Santana loved the feel of Brittany this close to her, touching her gently with caution. Her soft hands using Santana's cheek for stability as she lined her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I cheated." Brittany replied.

"With me?"

"Yes with you." Brittany said like it was the most ludicrous thing to ask but hey, she was just making sure.

I'm sorry." Santana sighed.

"Are you?" Brittany stopped applying the eyeliner to hear Santana's answer.

"No, not really." Santana said quietly looking into kind blue eyes staring back at her. "I'm sorry you're sad though."

"Thanks, it helped seeing Sebastian today… and you."

Santana blushed. Why did this woman always bring out her vulnerable side? Brittany put the eye liner back in Santana's make-up bag and pulled out her mascara.

"How do you know Sebastian?" Santana asked curiously and maybe a little jealously.

"We've been in dance classes since we were young, he's been a great friend." Brittany smiled fondly putting the lid back on the mascara and moving onto the foundation.

Santana smiled. She imagined a cute mini Brittany learning to dance and it made her heart melt.

"There! All done." Brittany said looking proud of herself. Sebastian had given her a pep talk which had put her in much brighter spirits, it was also really hard to be miserable when she was around Santana.

Santana looked around Brittany so she could see her reflection in the mirror, she kept her hands on Brittany's thighs though because she loved the feeling of being able to touch the choreographer. She knew why Brittany looked pleased with herself, she looked hot... well even hotter than she normally did.

There was a knock at the door. The Latina's reaction was to quickly jump away from the blonde.

"Santana the boys are gone now, you can come out." Quinn said.

"_Come out_." Brittany whispered and tried to contain a giggle.

"Shut up." Santana smirked. "God, I don't want to go out there." She groned.

Brittany hopped off the bench. "It'll be ok Santana, we have to face up to the mistakes we've made and hope that one day we'll be forgiven. You have to remember things do get better."

Santana nodded, she felt Brittany was also reminding herself about her own situation with Hannah. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You ok?" Quinn whispered, waiting on the other side of the door, so no one would hear she actually had a heart.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you cheated on Finn." Her tone changed from concerned to annoyed in a matter of seconds. "What were you thinking?" Quinn said angrily. Well there goes her caring side.

"Let's just concentrate on kicking butt for now, shall we?" Brittany said as she walked passed.

Santana grinned and nodded while Quinn let out an exasperated sigh and walked out of the change rooms.

They were seated in the audience of the auditorium. The other teams were good, like really good and Santana was definitely feeling the nerves. Brittany was sat a couple of rows over with Sebastian and that made Santana's stomach flip. She didn't know if she could perform while Brittany was watching, she wanted to make the blonde proud and that added pressure was not helping the anxiety she was feeling.

The club got out of their seats, it was their turn to perform. Santana let out a shaky breath as she made her way back stage. She didn't talk to any of the other members of the club, half of them were mad at her and the other half were scared she'd snap at them if they said anything.

Santana was standing behind the curtain with the rest of the New Directions, she was so nervous she felt sick. Sure, she'd been doing this for a couple of years now but she just couldn't shake the slight, initial stage fright.

She was trying to control her breathing and shaking the nerves from her hands when she felt two soft, warm hands on her shoulders. Hot breath and a sweet voice next to her left ear gave her chills (the good kind.) The nerves she already had in her stomach turned to giddy butterflies.

"Good luck out there." The voice whispered. Santana shut her eyes and revelled in the sound. "All that hard work has paid off, now all you have to do is show it off and have fun." Santana smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when she felt those smooth hands slide off her. When she opened her eyes she was met with the kindest sparkling blues.

"Thanks Britt." She grinned. Brittany gave her one of those heart attack causing winks and skipped off to the wings of the stage. Santana's eyes followed the choreographer until she was out of sight. She was still sporting a massive grin.

"What was that?" Quinn 'mood killer' Fabray asked.

"What was what?" Santana played dumb.

"She was almost hugging you from behind."

"What? no she wasn't," Santana said defensively and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "She knew I was nervous and came to say good luck."

"So you guys are buddies?" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Who even says buddies?" Santana scoffed. "But yeah I guess we are. We're friends."

Quinn was about say something when they were called into their positions. _Close one, _Santana thought to herself. She and Brittany really needed to be more careful.

She looked into the wings and noticed Brittany was standing there with a proud grin on her face. God she was cute! Santana smiled back when the choreographer gave her an excited thumbs up.

The curtain began to rise. This was it, hopefully the start of their journey to Nationals.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are the best! **

**Someone asked for their ages, Santana is 17 and Brittany is 23.**

**Chapter nine**

The New Directions burst through the doors of their McKinley High, Choir Room. They all wore huge grins as they proudly watched Mr Schue place their winning Sectionals trophy in the display cupboard.

"Excellent job you guys," Mr Schue said turning around to face the club. "You should all be proud."

The group cheered and slowly started to morph into their own conversations.

"Don't forget this week's assignment is _songs involving colors_. Have them ready by Friday." Mr Schue yelled as some of the club began to leave.

Everyone seemed happy and excited. It was like all the tension earlier had subsided. Santana walked over to the choir room chair where she had thrown her bag down after they had returned from competition. She quickly picked it up, hoping to catch Brittany before she left.

"Well done, you were amazing out there." Finn said opening his arms for a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks, so were you." She smiled surprised and confused that he had seemed to have at least calmed down from earlier. She stepped into his familiar arms. "I'm sorry about the whole Puck thing." She whispered.

They pulled apart from their embrace. "It hurts that you did that Santana but you were right, I really like Rachel and I can't change the past but I can move on." He smiled. "We're a team and we stick together, we forgive."

"You're a good guy Finn and hope it works out with the Hobbit." She smiled pulling him back into a hug. She knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness but she was glad she had it.

"Yeah umm… we should probably stop hugging though, because she's totally glaring at us right now."" He whispered awkwardly causing Santana to scoff.

"I see you haven't changed then, still whipped." They pulled apart again and Finn awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he wandered back over to a jealous looking Rachel.

"You've change." Quinn stated appearing next to Santana and making her jump.

"I know." Santana mumbled ready for another one of Quinn's lectures.

"…I think I have too, we all have." She smiled. "We're growing up and we're becoming better people together." She let out a breathy laugh. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm actually going to miss all of these people when we graduate."

Santana looked at Quinn and smirked. "Jeez, we're not leaving yet, Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana ruining their moment. She playful nudged her shoulder against Santana's, (It seemed to be how they showed affection to one another.) Santana watched as Quinn met up with Sam who was waiting for her at the door, which reminded her she wanted to talk to Brittany.

Santana made her way to the parking lot. Brittany was unlocking her car as the Latina approached.

"Britt."

Brittany tuned around and smiled at the beautiful girl running toward her. She was reminded of how earlier that day Santana shone so brightly under the stage lights. How she looked so confident when she sang her verse of ABC by the Jackson 5. How she belonged on the stage just as much as any of the talented kids that performed, if not more.

"What a day huh?" Santana laughed as she stopped in front of the older woman.

Brittany nodded.

"I uh," Santana pause gathering her courage. "I wondered if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?" She felt her cheeks redden as the words slipped from her lips.

The choreographer's sympathetic smile gave Santana her answer.

"Santana I-"

"I know." Santana said, she didn't want to hear Brittany's rejection. It would hurt her heart as much as her pride.

"It's just I need some time to sort out my life you know?" Brittany said. "I need time to get over Hannah, to decide whether I'm going to stay at my apartment, to focus on my upcoming audition."

Santana nodded.

"I think you need some time too." Brittany continued.

Santana nodded again. Brittany was right. She did need time to become comfortable with herself, accept herself and maybe eventually let others know the real her. "We can just be friends for now?"

"Can we though?" Brittany said doubtfully.

"Well, yeah." Santana said not really sure what Brittany meant by that.

"Santana," Brittany sighed like she shouldn't have to explain what she meant. "All I've wanted to do today was touch you or kiss you. It's too hard to be around you and not want more."

Santana struggled to catch her breath, she stared at the blonde for a moment. She couldn't believe Brittany seemed to feel the same way that she did about the choreographer. It was so unfair that there seemed to be so many obstacles in their way. She was slightly torn between being glad she had that effect on the blonde and not liking where this conversation was leading.

"I just need some time to myself, to concentrate on myself. We will see each other again but for now I just need-"

"Time," Santana finished. "I get it." She said bitterly.

Brittany broke their eye contact to open her car door and place her camera bag on the passenger seat.

"Hey," Santana said shakily, her voice sounded sad and vulnerable even though she tried her best to hide it.

Brittany looked to the Latina and waited for her to continue.

"Promise you'll let me know how your audition goes?" She asked.

"You'll be one of the first to know San." She smiled before getting in her car, waving and closing the door.

* * *

A month and a half! One whole month and then some more days was how long it had been since they had won sectionals, which meant it had been one and half months since she had seen or heard from Brittany.

Santana had tried not to think about it, but if she was honest Brittany had clouded her every thought since she had met her.

Glee club seemed to be missing something since the choreographer had left, it wasn't as exciting, as fun or as happy…. Well for Santana at least. Rachel and Finn were now 'officially' dating and Sam and Quinn were too. Santana pretended like she was fine, she made bitchy comments when convenient and actually did have fun singing and dancing but it was hard to do when all she wanted, was to hear from the blonde choreographer that had changed her life. She had however, become more accepting of herself although she still hadn't told anyone. It was a process and she was improving. Her relationship with Quinn had changed somewhat, they were closer and their rivalry with one another had simmered down a lot to what it had been.

Santana didn't know if she was more sad or angry that Brittany hadn't let her know how her Ke$ha audition had gone like she promised. She thought about texting her and asking but she decided the ball was in Brittany's court. Brittany was the one who asked for time, so she could also be the one who reached out first. Santana had panicked that the blonde may have forgotten about her, she even considered moving on and meeting other girls but for some reason she never did. She was waiting for Brittany and Brittany only.

It was the holiday season, in fact it was Christmas. Santana's family had gathered at her parents' house for their annual Christmas Lunch. Santana was seated at the dining room table, that was actually now two tables pushed together to fit everyone in. she was surrounded by her parents, cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents.

"Santana," her Abuela started. "Hija mayor, where is your Novio? He joined us last year no?"

"Si, but we broke up Abuela."

"Such a shame, he was so tall and handsome."

Santana rolled her eyes, last year her Abuela criticised her for bringing Finn and this year she was going to pretend she liked him? If only she knew who her granddaughter had feelings for now.

"Sanny?" her adorable little cousin Johnny said from beside her as he finished his meal.

"Yeah little man?" Santana said as she smiled at his gorgeous big brown eyes.

"When can you babysit me again?" He asked hopefully. "Well I'm not a baby anymore so it would be more like boysitting.

"Whenever you want." Santana giggled.

"So is there another boyfriend?" her uncle asked from across the table.

_What is this? Quiz Santana day? "_No, no one at the moment." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Too much of a bitch I reckon." Her cousin Marko said earning a slap behind the ear from her Abuelo.

The doorbell rang and Santana shot out of her seat to get the door so she could escape the horrible family interrogation about her love life. She was definitely saved by the bell.

She got to the front door and opened it. She looked around at the snow covered street but no one was there. She was about to close the door when she noticed a thin present on the door step. It was wrapped in red and green Christmas paper and had a label on the front. She picked it up and read it. _"Dear Santana, Merry Christmas xox"_

She quietly closed the door hoping her family had forgotten about her and rushed upstairs to her room carrying the present.

She stared at the package in confusion before curiosity got the better of her. She sat down on her bed and gently unwrapped the paper until she could see what it was. She smiled.

In her hands she held a wooden frame with a photo of the New Directions in it. It was blown up to A3 size and it was definitely taken during their performance at sectionals. It must have been in Santana's solo because she was standing in front of the rest of the choir. She only remembered one person she knew with a camera that day. _Brittany._

She noticed a card had fallen to the floor when she had unwrapped the frame. She picked it up and took it out of the envelope. Her cheeks ached from smiling so hard but it only widened when she noticed the writing was in Christmas colors. Every second letter was red and the rest were green.

_**Dear Santana 'best dance student ever' Lopez,**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**I hope you'll come and watch me dance.**_

_**Your Britt xox**_

Attached to the card were two tickets to Ke$ha. Santana let out a breathy laugh and shook her head. Brittany may actually be perfect. Brittany hadn't forgotten her, she had waited for a perfect moment and the perfect way to make contact again. Santana felt stupid waiting for a text or phone call from Brittany telling her that her audition went well or that she was going to go on tour with Ke$ha, this was Brittany she was dealing with… adorably, quirky, sweet Brittany. She was different, good different.

Santana re-read the card a few more times, her heart fluttered every time she read '_your Britt.' _Was that Brittany telling her she was ready to explore what they had? She wasn't sure but there was only one way to find out. Santana took her phone out of her bedside table drawer where her mother had made her leave it while the family was having lunch.

**To Britt ****: **_I hear a congratulations is in order! I will definitely come and watch you dance. P.S thank you for the photo. Merry Christmas x_

Santana waited anxiously for a reply but her nervous hand wringing was interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Santana sweetheart?" her mother's voiced sounded from behind the door "Who was at the front door? Are you ok?"

"Umm… Yeah, it was just carolers, I sent them away." She replied putting her phone back in the drawer. "I'll be down in a sec'." She closed the drawer and went down stair back to the family chaos.

* * *

Brittany entered her apartment, she had just gone out to lunch with her parents and Sister, Julia.

"Tubbs?" She called as she headed into the kitchen to fill up her cat's food dish. That had been a good thing to come from Hannah moving out, she could finally ask Lord Tubbbington to move in. He was hesitant at first but after she told him about the comfy bed she bought him, he was all for it.

She was finally getting her life on track. She had a job on tour with Ke$ha, which meant she'd be moving to LA for a while to prepare and then she'd be travelling around the world. She had her cat back. Getting over Hannah had been hard and took some getting used to but she felt it was right that it had ended and she knew there were better things to come.

Brittany had left her phone at home when she went out for lunch, she put Lord Tubbington's food dish down and sat at the breakfast bar where she had left it. She smiled when she realised she had a message from a familiar name.

**To Santana 'best dance student ever' Lopez: **_Yay thank you. How have you been? Xox_

Brittany moved from the stool at the breakfast bar to the couch and laid down.

She must have fallen asleep because her phone buzzing startled her. She checked the time. An hour had passed.

**From Santana 'best dance student ever' Lopez: **_Hey sorry, the family has just left it was crazy here. I've been ok… I've been missing you… x_

Brittany blushed and was glad that no one was around to see her do so.

**To Santana 'best dance student ever' Lopez: **_I'm having a New Year's Eve/Leaving for tour Party (on NYE) will you come?_

**To Santana 'best dance student ever' Lopez: **_P.S I miss you too _

Brittany let out an excited squeak at the reply.

**From Santana 'best dance student ever' Lopez: **_I'll be there x_


End file.
